Kimi no Egao
by Lon Noah
Summary: / "Senyumanmu ... Lebih berharga dari siapapun ..." / Mizki bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip teman masa kecilnya. Dan orang itu berhasil mengubah sifatnya. Apakah itu memang dia, atau bukan? / More? RnR! / Last chapter updated! /
1. Hajimari

Disclaimer : Vocaloid won't ever be mine, but this fanfict is originally mine. Don't you dare to copy it.

Warning : Typo, semi-typo, OOC, OOT, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung, gak jelas, dan sebagainya …

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Author : Yosh! Pertama kalinya bikin fict MizkixYuuma … Bye GakuxLuka :')

Mizki : Sabar ya author … Semua pasti ada hik- … Bukan. Ini bukan maksud saya …

Yuuma : Ah, sudahlah, minna, mohon dibaca ya ^^

Mizki : Selamat menikmati, minna-san!

Author : ^^ *inner: Yah, mereka gak serusuh Luka dkk -_- *

* * *

**Yuuma's POV**

Suasana kelas II-A SMP Kanto tampak riuh. Ini karena Prima-sensei, wali kelas kami belum datang. Padahal, bel sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

"Hhh … Membosankan …" gumamku.

"Yuuma-kun, _daijobu_?" kata seorang anak perempuan. Dia … kalau tidak salah … Ling?

"Ng, _daijobu ne_!" jawabku sambil tersenyum kepada anak itu. Anak itu langsung _blushing_ melihat senyumanku, dan melihat ke arah lain. Aku diam kembali menunggu Prima-sensei datang.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka. Anak-anak langsung terdiam. Prima-sensei melangkah masuk ke kelas.

"_Good morning_, _student_!" sapa Prima-sensei. Yap, dia bukan orang Jepang asli. Dia berasal dari Amerika.

"_Good morning too_, _Madam_." jawab kami sambil cekikikan. Prima-sensei membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Semuanya, _sensei_ punya pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Hari ini, ada seorang murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Amerika, tetapi dia orang Jepang asli. Baiklah, ayo masuk, Mizki-san!" kata Prima-sensei.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung yang diurai memasuki kelas. Anak-anak langsung riuh. Banyak yang berkomentar tentang anak itu. Anak itu cantik lah, putih, manis …

'_Anak itu manis juga ya … Eh? Tapi … Perasaan aku pernah melihat dia, tapi di mana ya?_' pikirku.

"Minna-san, namaku Hikaruno Mizki. Kalian dapat memanggilku dengan Mizki. Aku bersekolah di sini mulai hari ini. Mohon bantuannya, semua!" katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

'_Senyuman anak itu, aku merasa ada sesuatu di baliknya …_' pikirku lagi.

"Nah Mizki-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Yuuma-kun ya." kata Prima-sensei sambil menunjukku. Aku kaget. Ah, iya ya. Rion tidak masuk hari ini …

Anak itu berjalan menuju bangkuku, menaruh tasnya, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Ng … Mizki-san, perkenalkan, aku Kaai Yuuma. Kau dapat memanggilku Yuuma. Salam kenal ya!" kataku sambil tersenyum riang.

.

.

**Mizki's POV**

"Ng … Mizki-san, perkenalkan, aku Kaai Yuuma. Kau dapat memanggilku Yuuma. Salam kenal ya!" kata orang di sampingku. Dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

Dia … Senyumnya … Penuh ketulusan. Berbeda denganku …

Dan, anak ini, sangat mirip dengan 'dia' …

"Ah, iya, mohon bantuanmu, Yuuma-san!" kataku sambil membalas senyumannya.

"Mizki-san pindah dari Amerika ya? Sendirian?"

"Ah tidak, ada adik laki-laki. Kelas 4 SD."

"Oh, _souka_ … Kau pasti kakak yang baik ya!" pujinya sambil tersenyum riang.

Orang ini … Benar-benar … Berbeda dariku …

"Ehem! Yuuma-kun, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" kata Prima-sensei sambil tertawa pelan. Rupanya, daritadi Prima-sensei memperhatikan aku dan dia …

"I-Iya sensei!"

* * *

**Yuuma's POV**

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Aku membereskan buku-bukuku, begitu pula dengan Mizki-san. Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat sebuah ide.

"Mizki-san! Bagaimana … kalau kutemani kau ke keliling sekolah?" kataku sambil nyengir.

Dia menoleh.

"Eh? Boleh saja sih … Jika Yuuma-san nggak keberatan, nggak apa-apa kok!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu … lagi.

"Ayo!" kataku sambil menggandengnya. Dia tampak kaget. Tapi dia menurut dan mengikuti langkahku.

.

.

**Mizki's POV**

Yuuma-san mengajakku berkeliling sekolah. Aku menerima saja ajakannya. Entah kenapa, dia mengingatkanku pada anak 'itu'. Ah, tidak. Anak itu sudah lama menghilang. Tapi, mereka berdua begitu mirip, bahkan …

"Mizki-san? Mizki-san? _Daijobu_?" suara Yuuma-san memecahkan lamunanku.

"Eh? _H_-_Hai_, _daijobu desu_."

"Ah … Kukira ada apa … Ah, ini ruangan klub judo."

Judo … Hmm …

Yuuma-san lalu mengajakku ke tempat-tempat lain. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap lorong sekolah yang kulewati bersama dia, semua perempuan memandangku. Memangnya apa salahku ya?

.

.

"Nah! Ini yang terakhir! Kantin sekolah! Agak jauh dari ruangan kelas, makanya jika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, segera saja ke sini jika kau lapar. Takutnya nanti terlambat masuk kelas … Ah, tapi Prima-sensei bukanlah tipe guru yang suka menghukum muridnya kok!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan. Dia mengajakku kembali ke kelas. Tapi, dalam perjalanan ke kelas, aku merasa kami diikuti oleh seseorang ...

* * *

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Yuuma-san ingin mengajakku ke kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba …

"Yuuma! Kau dan aku dicari Kiyoteru-sensei di ruang guru! Ayo!" kata Gumiya, teman sekelas kami.

Raut muka Yuuma-san tampak berubah. Sepertinya, dia kecewa.

"_A_-_Ano_, Mizki-san …"

"_Daijobu_. Kau dapat mentraktirku kapan-kapan kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu pergi menuju ruang guru bersama Gumiya.

"Mizki-san?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang anak berambut hijau pendek. Ternyata dia yang memanggilku.

"Namaku Gumi Megpoid. Kau dapat memanggilku Gumi. Mizki-san mau ke kantin bersamaku? Aku dan Aoki-chan baru saja mau ke kantin …" katanya sambil menunjuk seorang anak berambut biru-ungu.

"Aku Aoki Lapis. Salam kenal, Mizki-san!" katanya.

"Ah … Panggil saja aku Mizki-chan. Benarkah aku boleh pergi bersama kalian ke kantin?"

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati!" kata Gumi ramah.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantin, kami memesan makanan kami masing-masing. Aku memesan _ramen_, Gumi-chan memesan _sandwich_, dan Aoki-chan memesan _crepes_. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan kami masing-masing, kami segera duduk di sebuah meja. Kami berbincang-bincang bertiga …

"Eh, Mizki-chan, Prima-sensei itu juga dari Amerika lho! Dia pindah setahun yang lalu …" cerita Aoki.

"Eh? Iya sih, muka Prima-sensei bukan muka orang Jepang …" tuturku.

'_Tapi, rasanya aku pernah melihat Prima-sensei sebelumnya deh …_' kataku dalam hati. Aku menyeruput kuah _ramen_ku. Ah! Lebih baik aku menanyakan tentang hal ini …

"Eh Gumi-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Eh? Silahkan saja, Mizki-chan!"

"Begini, saat aku diajak berkeliling sekolah sama Yuuma-san tadi, rasanya semua anak perempuan memandangiku …"

Gumi meghentikan makannya. Dia menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Begini, Mizki-chan. Yuuma-kun terkenal di sekolah ini. Dia kapten basket, dan dia bekerja sebagai seorang model … Makanya, banyak anak perempuan yang nge-_fans_ sama dia. Bahkan, dia punya _fanclub_."

Aku manggut-manggut. Tapi tiba-tiba, Gumi menatapku dengan serius.

" … Tapi, sebaiknya kau hati-hati terhadap Ling-san. Dia merupakan ketua _fanclub_ itu. Dia sepertinya … tidak suka jika ada anak perempuan yang dekat-dekat dengan Yuuma-kun. Berhati-hatilah, Mizki-chan!" katanya lagi.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba, aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Gumi-chan, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu ya?"

"Oh, oke!"

* * *

**Yuuma's POV**

Aku telah menyelesaikan urusanku di ruang guru. Gumiya telah kembali ke kelas.

'_Duh, sekarang Mizki-san di mana ya? Aku merasa tak enak meninggalkannya … Ah! Mungkin dia ke kantin!_' gumamku. Aku segera berlari menuju kantin.

.

.

"Ah, Gumi-chan! Apa kau melihat Mizki-san?" tanyaku pada Gumi yang sedang makan bersama Aoki.

"Yuuma-kun! Tadi dia bersama kami, tapi tadi dia izin ke toilet, tapi … Entah kenapa dia tidak kembali-kembali … Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya …"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mencarinya!" kataku panik.

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

Sesudah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ada sekitar 20an anak perempuan mengepungku.

"Kalian … Mau apa? Sebaiknya jangan macam-macam …" ucapku kalem.

Seorang anak perempuan bertubuh gendut mendorongku hingga aku jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian, seorang anak perempuan berkepang menarik dan kemudian mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Kau … Anak baru … Tapi sudah berani mendekati Yuuma-kun, heh?"

"Kau Ling ya? Si ketua _fanclub_ itu? Aku tidak takut kepadamu." kataku dengan wajah datar.

Anak itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu dia mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap menonjokku …

.

.

**Yuuma's POV**

Aku berlari hingga nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Aku mencemaskan Mizki-san. Aku hampir sampai di toilet itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba … aku melihat Mizki-san menendang 2 orang anak perempuan. Dia menangkis serangan seorang anak perempuan, lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Aku terdiam kaku di tempatku. Ada sekitar 20an anak yang berada di tanah. Sepertinya … Mereka semua dikalahkan oleh Mizki-san …

"Kau … Jangan berani mengusikku … Lagi." kata Mizki-san kepada seorang anak berkepang yang dijatuhkannya itu. Anak itu tidak berani membalas perkataannnya. Anak itu … bukankah dia Ling?

"Mizki … San?" aku memanggilnya pelan.

Dia menoleh. Wajahnya tampak kaget saat melihatku.

"_A-Ano_, Y-Yuuma-san, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau piki- …"

Aku langsung memeluknya. Erat sekali. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Bagaimana jika dia terluka parah? Wajahnya tampak kaget saat dia kupeluk. Mukanya memerah.

"Aku mengerti. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku mencemaskanmu, Mizki-san."

" … I-Iya. A-Aku baik-baik saja kok ..."

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Mizki-san melaporkan Ling dan kawan-kawannya ke ruang BK. Mereka mendapat _diskors_. Untunglah, Mizki-san tidak dihukum apa-apa. Aku dan Mizki-san berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"_Ne_ … Aku kaget … Ternyata Mizki-san pintar bela diri ya …" ucapku.

"Eh? Aku ikut judo! Terus, aku juga suka sama kendo! Hasilnya begini deh …"

Aku tertawa kecil. Akhirnya, kami sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"_Ano_, mau kuantarkan ke rumahmu?" aku menawarkannya.

"Tidak usah _ne_, adikku menunggu di suatu tempat. Kami sudah janji bertemu di sana, soalnya habis itu kami ada urusan. _Jaa ne_, Yuuma-san!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, dan berjalan menuju rumahku.

* * *

"_Tadaima_ …" ucapku setelah sampai di rumah. Aku melihat adikku, Yuki, langsung berlari ke arahku.

"_Okaeri_, nii-chan!" katanya. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Yuki, di mana kaa-san?" tanyaku padanya. Yuki menunjuk sebuah kamar. Aku berjalan menuju ke sana.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah pu- eh? Sejak kapan kamar ini jadi begini?" ucapku.

"Oh Yuuma. Sudah pulang? Hari ini nggak ada pemotretan?" tanya kaa-san.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ini kan hari Senin. Nggak ada pekerjaan hari ini. Kaa-san, kenapa kamar ini jadi rapi sekali? Terus kenapa ada satu tempat tidur lagi, tapi lebih kecil?" tanyaku.

Kaa-san tersenyum.

"Ayah menelepon, katanya ada anak dari temannya yang mau menumpang tinggal di sini. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Yang perempuan seumuran denganmu, yang laki-laki seumuran Yuki. Begitu kaa-san mendapat telepon itu, kaa-san langsung pulang dari butik ke rumah setelah menjemput Yuki." jawab kaa-san.

Aku manggut-manggut.

"Tidak masalah kan, dia dan adiknya tinggal di sini? Justru kau bisa dapat teman baru … Kan kaa-san juga sering tidak ada di rumah …" lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. Kemudian, aku izin mandi kepada kaa-san.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pergi ke ruang tamu. Kulihat, Yuki sedang menonton TV sambil makan cookies. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dia menoleh padaku, dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Nii-chan, tau tidak? Hari ini aku punya seorang teman baru lho! Dia pindahan dari Amerika! Dia anak laki-laki yang lucu! Tapi bahasa Jepangnya agak tertatih-tatih, karena dia terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika …" cerita Yuki.

'_Ame … Rika? Sama dengan Mizki …_' gumamku.

"Ah, hari ini nee-chan juga ada seorang teman baru." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Benarkah? Biar kutebak, dia pasti perempuan ya? Soalnya muka nii-chan kayak senang begitu …"

Mukaku memerah.

"E-Enggak kok! B-Biasa saja!"

Yuki tertawa pelan.

"Orangnya seperti apa nii-chan?"

"Hng … Dia manis, cantik, terus dia jago judo. Dia juga pindahan dari Amerika. Dia suka tersenyum, tapi, aku merasa …"

"Merasa apa?"

"Ah, tidak, lupakan saja."

Yuki mencibirkan mulutnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Yuuma, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? Kaa-san sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam nih! Mungkin itu tamu kita yang mau menginap itu!" teriak kaa-san dari dapur.

"Iya!" jawabku. Aku segera belari menuju pintu depan. Aku membuka pintunya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek warna hitam yang membawa 2 buah koper, dan seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Yuki berambut blonde, yang mata sebelah kirinya ditutupi perban. Aku kaget. Anak perempuan ini kan … Mizki-san?!

.

.

**Mizki's POV**

Aku kaget saat seorang anak laki-laki membuka pintu rumah itu. Yuuma-san?

"M-Mizki-san?" ucapnya dengan kaget.

"Eh, Y-Yuuma-san?" kataku dengan tak kalah kagetnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang! Kau yang dari Amerika itu kan? Ayo silahkan masuk!" kata seorang wanita yang memakai celemek memasak. Dia tampak cantik dan dewasa. Dia pasti … Ibunya Yuuma-san ...

"P-Permisi tante." kataku. Aku membawa masuk koperku dan menggandeng Oliver masuk.

"E-Eh? Oliver-kun?" kata seorang anak kecil berkuncrit dua sambil menunjuk adikku.

"Yuki-chan? I-Ini rumahmu?" ucap Oliver dengan muka kaget.

"Yuki … Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yuuma-san kepada anak berkuncrit itu. Pasti dia adik Yuuma-san …

"I-Iya! D-Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang kuceritakan kepada nii-chan tadi!" jawab Yuki. Yuuma tampak kaget mendengar jawaban Yuki.

"Ah … Dia … Juga anak perempuan yang kuceritakan tadi, Yuki." kata Yuuma-san kepada adiknya. Aku dan Oliver diam saja memandangi pembicaraan Yuuma-san dan adiknya.

'_Jadi … Ini … Rumah Yuuma-san? Besar juga …_' lamunku.

"Jadi … Dia adikmu, Mizki-san?" tanya Yuuma kepadaku. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku.

"I-Iya."

.

.

**Yuuma's POV**

"Rambutnya berbeda denganmu ya. Kau hitam, dia _blonde_." lanjutku.

"Ah, itu karena kaa-san kami orang Amerika." jawabnya. sambil tersenyum. Tapi …. Aku merasa … Di balik senyumannya barusan … Aku merasa … Ada kesedihan di baliknya…

"Lalu, ke mana kaa-sanmu, Mizki-san?" tanyaku lagi.

Raut muka Mizki-san dan adiknya tampak berubah. Mereka tampak sedih saat aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Ng … Dia …"

"Wah, kalian berempat sudah saling mengenal ya?" tanya kaa-sanku. Dia berjalan dari dapur.

"Ah Mizki-chan, Oliver-kun, taruh barang bawaan kalian di sini dulu ya …" ajak kaa-san kepada Mizki-san dan adiknya. Dia menunjuk kamar yang tadi dirapikan nya.

"B-Baik tante." jawabnya Mizki-san dan adiknya bersamaan.

* * *

Author : Yap! Chapter pertama-nya selesai! =w=

Mizki : Huft … Tapi kenapa jalan ceritanya harus begini? ._.

Author : Sudahlah … Ada yang senang dengan jalan cerita begini lho … *tunjuk Yuuma*

Yuuma : *blush* E-Enggak kok!

Mizki : Yuuma-san, daijobu? Kau demam? *pegang jidatnya*

Yuuma : … *makin blush*

*Mizki panik, si Author cuma geleng-geleng kepala*

Aoki : Hmm … Permisi minna-san … Maaf mengganggu. Mohon reviewnya ya! _Arigato_ ^^


	2. Yakusoku

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. But, this fanfict is mine. Don't copy this fanfict, please.

Warning : Typo, semi-typo, salah eja, OOC, OOT, gak nyambung, gak jelas, alur kecepetan, dan kawan-kawannya semua.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Author : Yosha … Chapter 2 published~

Mizki : Huft … _Yokatta_ … Author cepat juga update-nya, _ne_?

Yuuma : Si author lagi mood ngetik terus kayaknya …

Author : Yap, betul. *headbang (?)*

Yuuma : … Baiklah, selamat membaca, minna ^^"

* * *

**Mizki's** **POV**

Setelah ibunya Yuuma menunjukkan kamarku dan Oliver, kami segera memasukinya. Oliver langsung berlari ke arah tempat tidur yang berukuran agak kecil daripada tempat tidur yang satunya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di situ, dan berguling-guling di atasnya.

"Ollie … Kita harus membereskan pakaian kita …" tegurku padanya. Dia langsung menoleh.

"O-Okay nee-chan. Ollie will help you!" katanya sembari turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiriku. Aku mengelus pelan kepalanya. Aku melihat lagi mata sebelah kiri Oliver yang tertutup.

'_Hhh_ _…_ _Andai_ _saja…_ ' lamunku.

"Nee-chan? Apakah kita jadi membereskan pakaian kita? Nee-chan sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Oliver. Perkataan Oliver membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya Ollie! Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita membereskan pakaian kita!" kataku pada Oliver sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Yuuma's** **POV**

"Yuuma, bisakah kau panggilkan Mizki dan adiknya untuk diajak makan malam? Mungkin mereka sudah selesai membereskan pakaian mereka …" pinta kaa-san padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan menuju ke kamarnya. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja!" Ah, itu suara Mizki. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Aku melihat, Mizki sedang memegang sebuah buku cerita. Sepertinya dia sedang mendongeng untuk adiknya.

"Nah, akhirnya sang Putri Salju hidup bahagia selamanya dengan sang pangeran. Tamat!" kata Mizki dengan penuh senyum.

'_Senyumnya kali ini … Berbeda dengan yang tadi di sekolah …_' kataku dalam hati.

"Ah, nee-chan, kapan-kapan kita bermain drama Putri Salju yuk! Aku akan menjadi sang Pangeran!" seru Oliver. Mizki tertawa mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Hmm … Ollie masih kurang tinggi nih, untuk jadi pangeran~ …" balas Mizki dengan nada menggoda. Oliver hanya cemberut saja mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Suatu saat, aku pasti akan bertambah tinggi! Saat aku bertambah tinggi dan kuat, aku janji akan melindungi nee-chan!" ucap Oliver sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Mizki tersenyum lagi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Oliver.

"Ah … Kita berdua sampai melupakan Yuuma-san yang ada di sini … Ada apa, Yuuma-san?" tanya Mizki.

"Ah, itu, kaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu dan adikmu untuk makan malam bersama kami …" jawabku.

" Makan malam bersama … Hng, oke. Ayo, Ollie! Perutmu sudah minta diisi kan?" goda Mizki sambil menggelitik pelan perut adiknya itu.

"Nee-chan! Geli!"

Mizki hanya tertawa usil.

'_Mizki-san … Berbeda sekali dirinya di sekolah dan saat sedang bersama adiknya …_' lamunku.

"Yuuma-san? Nggak mau ikut makan malam?" tanya Mizki. Seketika aku menghentikan lamunanku.

"Ah, oke."

* * *

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucap kami bersamaan. Yuki dan Oliver langsung melahap kare buatan kaa-san dengan lahap. Mizki tersenyum ke arah adiknya.

"_Ne_ Mizki-chan, kenapa kau pindah Jepang?" tanya kaa-sanku. Mizki meletakkan sendoknya.

"Hng … Otou-san yang memindahkan kami berdua, tante …" jawab Mizki pelan sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang kali ini … Sama seperti saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya pertama kali di kelas …

Kami melanjutkan makan kami. Tiba-tiba, handphone kaa-san berbunyi. Kaa-san segera mengangkat panggilan handphone-nya.

"Halo, ah? Iya, saya di rumah. Apa? Sekarang? Ke sana? Oke, baiklah. Saya akan tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi. Oke, iya, _konbanwa_ _mo_."

Kaa-san langsung menutup handphone-nya. Raut mukanya tampak kecewa.

"Yuuma, Mizki-chan, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendadak. Aku harus segera pergi ke butik sekarang. Jaga Yuki dan Oliver ya. Kalian kan juga bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain dengan ini?" ucap kaa-san.

Tiba-tiba, aku tersedak mendengar ucapan kaa-san. Mizki langsung menyodorkan segelas air.

"_Arigato_ …" ucapku.

"_Doumo_."

"Oke, aku berangkat sekarang ya. _Jaa_ _minna_!" kata kaa-san setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"_Jaa_ kaa-san! Hati-hati ya …" ucap Yuki. Kaa-san mengangguk, lalu dia keluar rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara deru mobil dari garasi yang makin menjauh, dan satpam segera menutup pagar rumahku.

Kami segera menghabiskan makan malam kami. Setelah itu, Mizki membantuku membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring yang kotor.

* * *

Setelah selesai beres-beres dan membersihkan alat-alat makan bekas makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di beranda belakang. Aku suka duduk-duduk di sini saat malam hari. Selain karena ada kolam iklan di sini, angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang di sini. Jadinya sejuk.

Kadang, aku dan Yuki bermain kartu di sini. Atau kadang aku bermain gitar dan Yuki menyanyi.

"Yuuma-san? Sedang apa duduk-duduk di sini?"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Mizki.

"Eh … Aku hanya menikmati angin malam di sini … Lho, tidak bersama Oliver?"

"Ollie sedang bermain _game_ bersama Yuki di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya Yuki-chan senang mendapat teman baru?" katanya lagi. Dia lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Hng … Tadi kaa-sanku menyuruh kita mengakrabkan diri … Bagaimana jika kita menghilangkan kata 'san'?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Oke, Yuuma-kun. Tapi … Kau juga boleh kok memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'chan'. Mizki saja sudah cukup."

"Hng … Kalau dengan 'chan' kan lebih manis …" godaku. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Nah, mari kita bercerita tentang dirimu sedikit …" kataku sambil merentangkan tanganku. Dia menoleh.

"Silahkan, mau tanya apa, akan kujawab."

"Hng … Dimulai dengan … Ke mana kedua orang tuamu, Mizki-chan?"

Dia tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dariku. Raut mukanya berubah menjadi sedih. Aku jadi merasa menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan itu barusan …

"Kaa-sanku, dia adalah orang Amerika asli. Tou-san bertemu dengannya saat dia masih kuliah di sana. Mereka saling menyukai … Dan akhirnya menikah. Tou-san menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mendapat pekerjaan di kedutaan Jepang di sana. Akhirnya, mereka mempunyai 2 anak. Aku dan Oliver. Aku mirip dengan ayahku, dari mata dan rambut, serta wajah 'orang Jepang'. Sementara Ollie, dia sangat mirip dengan kaa-san." cerita Mizki.

" … Lalu?"

"4 bulan yang lalu, terjadi sebuah tragedi. Kaa-san baru saja berbelanja bersama Ollie dari supermarket. Tapi, saat perjalanan pulang, mobil yang mereka tumpangi … mengalami kecelakaan. Kaa-san kritis, karena dia refleks memeluk Ollie, untuk melindunginya. Mata kiri Ollie terluka, tapi untungnya tidak sampai mengalami kebutaan. Setelah mengalami masa kritis selama 3 hari … Kaa-san akhirnya meninggalkan aku dan Ollie ..." Mizki mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tampak sebutir air mata keluar masing-masing dari matanya saat dia selesai menceritakan cerita itu ...

"Mizki-chan … _Gomen ne_ …"

"_Daijobu_. Aku tak apa-apa. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Yuuma-kun?" katanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Eng … Kau tidak keberatan menjawab pertanyaan ini?"

Mizki mengangguk.

"Ngng, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja … Tapi apa memang betul … Ada yang kau sembunyikan di balik beberapa senyumanmu, Mizki-chan?"

Dia tampak kaget. Kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya … Bukan senyum yang pura-pura seperti biasanya.

"Begini … Di Amerika dulu, aku tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Orang yang terdekat padaku setelah kaa-san meninggal pun hanya Ollie. Dari dulu, di sana … Aku selalu merasa kesepian. Sendirian. Aku muak dengan semua itu. Tapi, sepertinya tou-san sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Dia terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tersenyum. Meskipun aku merasa sedih, emosi, ingin menangis, aku harus tetap tersenyum. Karena aku harus tampak kuat di hadapan Ollie."

"Mungkin … Aku seperti dia, jika tanpa Ollie." lanjut Mizki sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang yang berada 'sendirian' di langit. Padahal, bintang-bintang lainnya berkumpul bersama.

Aku tercengang mendengar seluruh perkataannya. Mizki yang baik dan lembut ini, Mizki yang tampak kuat … Ternyata menanggung beban seberat ini. Aku tidak menyangka. Dia kuat sekali menahan senyuman palsunya … Aku jadi ingin … Menjadi orang yang dapat melihat senyumannya yang asli, bukan pura-pura …

"_Ne_ Mizki-chan, selain Oliver, apa lagi yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Kaa-san. Wajahnya yang selalu ramah dan perhatiannya kepadaku, membuatku selalu ingin tersenyum. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi. Dan … Ah! Ada seorang teman masa kecilku. Dia mirip denganmu, Yuuma-kun. Bahkan, nama kalian sama. Aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yuu-kun. Dulu aku selalu dilindunginya. Tapi, pada saat aku naik kelas 3, dia menghilang entah ke mana. Entahlah, jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku ingin membalas budi. Karena … dia juga cinta pertamaku." katanya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu …

"_Ne_ Mizki-chan. Bolehkah aku berjanji kepadamu?"

"E-Eh?" dia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku berjanji, akan berusaha membuat Mizki-chan tersenyum tanpa pura-pura lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyuman asli Mizki-chan. Dan aku siap menanggung sebagian beban berat pada Mizki-chan. Jadi, berjanjilah, untuk jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu … Di depanku." kataku sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku kepada jari kelingkingnya.

Mukanya kaget sekaligus memerah saat mendengarku mengucapkan hal itu.

.

.

**Mizki's POV**

Mukaku memerah saat mendengar janji dan perkataan Yuuma-kun kepadaku. Dia … wajahnya … benar-benar tulus saat mengucapkan janji itu. Aku terhenyak. Ternyata, masih ada orang yang peduli kepadaku. Menyayangiku. Memperhatikanku. Menyadari keberadaanku. Tiba-tiba, mataku terasa panas dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, aku menangis. Padahal, aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, bahwa saat kematian kaa-san adalah tangisanku yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Ollie …

Yuuma-kun kaget melihatku yang menangis. Dia kemudin memelukku, erat. Sama persis seperti dekapanku untuk Ollie pada saat kaa-san meninggal. Aku menangis makin keras. Emosiku tumpah semua.

"Y-Yuuma-kun … Aku ….t-ternyata … a-aku … l-lemah …" ucapku sambil menangis.

"Tidak, Mizki-chan. Kau tidak lemah. Kau tidak lemah sama sekali. Justru, kau adalah orang yang kuat, menurutku. Hanya saja, kau lelah akan semua beban pada dirimu. Kau muak. _Daijobu_. Menangislah jika kau memang ingin menangis. Keluarkan semua emosi yang terpendam pada dirimu."

Aku masih tetap menangis. Yuuma-kun tidak marah ataupun mengomel. Dia hanya diam saja, sambil tetap memeluk dan menenangkanku dengan sebuah senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah aku sudah tenang, kami pergi ke kamar kami masing-masing. Saat berjalan di kamar, kulihat Ollie masih bermain bersama Yuki. Mereka sedang tertawa riang berdua.

'_Untunglah Ollie baik-baik saja …_' kataku dalam hati.

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku, dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Aku berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarku, yang telah disediakan oleh kaa-sannya Yuuma. Aku mengambil sebuah benda. Ya, aku mengambil album foto keluargaku. Setelah mengambilnya, aku bersandar pada bantal di tempat tidurku dan mulai membuka album foto itu. Aku membalik-balikkan halaman. Akhirnya, aku menemukan foto kaa-san yang sendirian. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut _blonde_-nya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Di rambutnya sebelah kanan, tersemat sebuah bunga lili berwarna putih.

"Kaa-san, tahukah engkau? Aku menemukan seseorang yang ternyata benar-benar peduli kepadaku. Dia sangat mirip dengan Yuu-kun. Atau dia memang Yuu-kun? Tapi … jika dia memang Yuu-kun, seharusnya dia mengingatku dan janji kita berdua … Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, aku sangat senang di kehidupan baruku di sini. Ollie juga sudah menemukan teman baru lho! Aku berharap, kaa-san bahagia di sana. Aku berharap kaa-san mendengar ceritaku ini …" kataku perlahan sambil memandangi foto kaa-san tersebut. Tak terasa, air mataku mulai menetes. Aku menghapusnya, dan mendekap foto kaa-san, erat.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

Aku baru saja selesai bermain dengan Yuki-chan. Ternyata dia benar-benar baik dan seru. Dia bahkan memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Olili' atau 'Olioli'. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan dari Yuki-chan untukku. Dia memintaku untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yucchan' dan aku setuju saja. Lagipula, panggilan itu … Imut. Cocok untuknya …

(( Ah?! Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan Yuki-chan?! Author! Ayo ganti topik! OAO" *lempar James ke arah Author* *Author langsung ambil langkah seribu* ))

Aku masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Aku melihat nee-chan yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

"Nee-chan! Sedang a- … ?! " kata-kataku terputus. Ternyata, dia ketiduran. Dia tertidur sambil mendekap foto kaa-san. Aku melihatnya sambil tersenyum pelan.

'_Nee-chan ternyata juga merindukan mom ya …_' gumamku. Aku kemudian menyelimutinya, menyalakan lampu tidur, dan mematikan lampu kamar ini.

"_Good night_, nee-chan. Ollie sangat menyayangimu." ucapku pelan sambil menarik selimut tempat tidurku.

* * *

Author : Yosha~ halo semua~ chapter 2 sudah selesai =w=

Yuki : Yah … Kok cepet … Yuki juga nggak kebagian POV OAO"

Oliver : Sabar Yucchan … Suatu saat pasti dapat bagian kok ^^ *pukpuk Yuki*

Yuki : Olioli … *hug Oliver*

*Oliver _blushing_* *Yuki gak sadar*

Author : Huatchiing … Huatchiing … Hatcuu! Permisi ya *ngacir sebelum dilempar berton-ton apel sama Yuki dan digigit(?) si James-nya Oliver*

Oliver : *sweatdrop* *narik nafas panjang* Baiklah … Ayo Yucchan … Kita ucapkan bersama …

Yuki : Oke Olioli!

Oliver & Yuki : 1… 2… 3… _Arigato_ telah membaca chapter ke 2! Mind to review? ^^


	3. Kangei, James!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik saya … Vocaloid milik Yamaha, tapi _fict_ ini milik saya …

Warning : Wuahaha (?) #abaikan. Warning-nya … Wuahahahahaha (?), kayak biasanya (?) #shot #ditabok. OOC, OOT, typo dan semi typo, alurnya kecepetan, dan kawan-kawannya.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Author : Yo! Inilah Kimi no Egao chapter 3! Maaf update-nya lama _ne_! Soalnya sibuk dan gaada niat buat ngetik =w=;; #dihajarparareaders

Oliver : Author bahkan belum nyentuh PRnya sama seka- …

Author : *bekep Oliver* Pssst ^^"

Mizki : … ^^"

Yuki : *sweatdrop* Ah, sudahlah semua! Kasian nih para readers nungguin!

Mizki & Yuuma : Baiklah … Selamat membaca, minna-san! ^^

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari ini, sudah 2 minggu sejak Mizki dan Oliver menumpang tinggal di rumah dan Yuuma dan Yuki. Matahari sudah tampak terbit dari ufuk timur. Itu tandanya, mereka harus bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah. Sementara kaa-sannya Yuuma, sekarang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan.

"Ollie … Ayo bangun! _It's time to go to school_!" ucap Mizki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adik kesayangannya itu. Meskipun sudah dibangunkan kakaknya, Oliver tetap tidak bergeming. Malah, tidurnya makin nyenyak.

Mizki melirik jam dinding. Pukul 06.05. Padahal, mereka berempat harus masuk sekolah jam 07.00.

Mizki memutar otak mencari cara untuk membangunkan adiknya ini. Semalam memang hari Minggu. Semalam, mereka berempat memang tidur agak malam karena melihat sebuah film yang bagus. Mungkin, itu penyebab Oliver susah dibangunkan.

Tiba-tiba, Mizki mendapat sebuah ide. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, dan membawa sebuah gayung yang berisi sedikit air.

"Ollie … bangun …" kata Mizki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya lagi.

"Hngh … Nee-chan … Sebentar lagi … Ollie masih ngantuk." kata Oliver pelan sambil memeluk guling miliknya.

Mizki kemudian mencipratkan sedikit air ke wajah adiknya. Oliver kaget dan segera bangun. Dia melihat kakaknya yang membawa sebuah gayung.

"E-Eh?! N-Nenek gayung?!" katanya dengan kaget.

.

.

.

Oke. Author ngelindur. Mari kita ulangi adegannya, sekali lagi …

"E-Eh?! N-Nee-chan?! J-Jangan siram Ollie!" kata Oliver dengan nada panik.

"Hhh … Nee-chan nggak akan menyirammu, Ollie. Tapi ayo, segeralah mandi, dan berangkat ke sekolah." sahut Mizki. Oliver menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi sambil terbirit-birit karena menyadari bahwa dia kesiangan.

* * *

Setelah memakai baju berwarna biru laut , dan sebuah celana selutut berwarna serupa, serta sebuah topi yang mirip pelaut berwarna putih, Oliver segera bergegas ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Yuuma, Yuki, ibunya Yuuma dan Yuki, serta kakaknya yang menunggunya.

Oliver segera duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Mizki. Kemudian, mereka menikmati sarapan buatan ibunya Yuuma dan Yuki, yaitu pancake buah dan _honey jasmine tea_.

Belum berapa lama, ibunya Yuuma, sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggait tasnya. Penampilannya sudah rapi. Ya, ibunya Yuuma adalah seorang desainer terkenal. Ia mempunyai butik di mana-mana.

"Kaa-san, mau ke mana?" tanya Yuuma kepada ibunya.

"Ah … Hari ini aku ada rapat penting, dan itu agak pagi. Jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau kalian sudah selesai sarapan, segera saja berangkat ya! Taruh saja piringnya di cucian, nanti biar salah satu _maid_ kita yang membereskannya. Jaa!" jawab ibunya Yuuma sambil berjalan ke arah garasi.

Mereka berempat melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya Yuuma. Kemudian, segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Setelah habis, mereka segera berangkat. Oliver dan Yuki ke SD Taoru, sementara Mizki dan Yuuma ke SMP Kanto.

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, aku dan Yuuma akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Kami segera menuju ke kelas kami dan akhirnya duduk di bangku kami. Yuuma duduk di sebelahku. Yap, dia kan teman sebangkuku?

"_Ohayou_ … Ah, Mizki-chan dan Yuuma-kun akhir-akhir ini suka berangkat dan pulang bersama ya?" sapa Gumi kepadaku dan Yuuma.

Ah. Iya. Teman-teman kan tidak ada yang tahu jika aku menumpang tinggal di rumah Yuuma.

"Ah … Itu, karena aku ting-"

Kata-kataku terhenti karena Yuuma menarik lenganku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"_Sst, Mizki-chan, lebih baik tidak ada yang tahu jika kau tinggal di rumahku. Nanti berbahaya, apalagi jika kau sampai diincar lagi oleh Ling dan teman-temannya…_"

Mukaku memerah. Duh … Wajah Yuuma-kun terlalu dekat dengan wajahku! Aku segera menganggukan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah lain agar Yuuma tidak memperhatikan mukaku yang memerah. Yuuma tampak heran, dan Gumi tampak kebingungan melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Ah … Gumi-chan … Itu … Karena aku yang mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang bersama." kata Yuuma sambil bertopang dagu.

Duh! Mukaku pasti tambah memerah sekarang! Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi. Gumi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Gumiya. Aku tahu, sejak tadi Ling (yang sudah bebas dari _diskors_-nya) memandangku dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba. Aku, Yuuma, Gumi, Gumiya, dan Aoki menuju kantin bersama. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, kami segera memesan makanan. Aku segera memesan _ramen_ kesukaanku, dan segelas _ocha_.

Setelah mendapatkan bagianku, aku segera membawa baki itu menuju tempat duduk yang telah dipilih kami berlima. Aku melihat Ling. Tiba-tiba, dia menyenggol lenganku dengan keras. Ah! A-Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, dan hampir jatuh …

"Hup!"

Yuuma menarikku yang hampir terjatuh, dan memegang baki makananku.

"E-Eh?"

"Mizki-chan, kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya dengan panik.

Ling tampak memandangku dengan tatapan sinis dan segera menuju ke arah lain.

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja, Yuuma-kun!" kataku sambil pura-pura tersenyum riang.

Tiba-tiba, Yuuma mencubit kedua pipiku sambil cemberut.

"Hhh … Kenapa senyum pura-pura itu lagi Mizki-chan?" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Duh! Mukaku terasa panas!

"A-A-Ah, Y-Yuuma-kun, t-tidak apa-apa! A-Aku ke tempat duduknya dulu ya!" kataku dengan terbata-bata.

Wah, kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?!

Yuuma menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melepaskanku. Aku segera menuju tempat duduk kami berlima dengan muka merah.

.

.

Di tempat duduk, sudah ada Gumi dan Gumiya yang sama-sama memesan sup krim wortel, dan Aoki yang memesan _spaghetti_. Aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Aku duduk di seberang Gumi dan Gumiya. Aoki berada di samping Gumi.

"Eh, Mizki-chan, aku lihat lho, saat kau ditolong Yuuma-kun barusan~" kata Aoki dengan muka menggoda. Aku hanya diam saja dengan muka memerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuuma datang membawa baki berisi pesanannya dan duduk di sebelahku. Kami menikmati makanan kami masing-masing.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Mizki-chan nggak pernah memesan makanan lain selain makanan Jepang ya?" kata Gumi.

Aku menoleh.

"A-Ah, i-itu … Soalnya di Amerika dulu, aku jarang menikmati makanan Jepang!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

E-Eh? K-Kenapa … Rasanya … Senyuman barusan itu … Keluar tanpa kupaksakan ya?

Yuuma tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ah … Lagipula, bagus kan, seorang gadis menyukai makanan asal negaranya? Aku malah menyukai orang yang seperti itu!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Argh! Mukaku pasti sudah memerah sekarang!

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu pulang tiba. Aku menuju ke ruang judo, tapi kata Kaiko; anggota klub judo dari kelas II-B, hari ini tidak ada latihan. Yup, aku mengikuti klub judo. Aku segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan klub judo. Saat sampai di gerbang, ada… Yuuma?

"Hei Mizki-chan, aku sudah menunggumu!" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Eh? Lho? _D_-_Doushita_? Apa Yuuma-kun nggak ada latihan basket?"

"Pssst, aku bolos latihan." katanya sambil nyengir.

'_Duh duh … Kapten basket kok bolos latihan …_' pikirku dalam hati.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Mizki-chan! Ayo!" lanjutnya. Dia lalu menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya menurut dan mengikutinya.

.

.

Setelah agak jauh berjalan, dan menembus semak-semak di taman kota, akhirnya kami sampai. Ada sebuah pohon besar dengan daunnya yang berwarna merah. Lalu, ada danau di dekatnya. Di atas danau, ada jembatan yang membentang di atasnya. Yuuma-kun segera mengajakku ke jembatan itu.

"Wuah … Tak banyak yang berubah sejak aku terakhir ke sini bersama Yuki!" kata Yuuma sambil merentangkan tangannya. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang di sini, membuat rambutku yang panjang terlepas dari ikatannya.

"Ah! Ikat rambutku lepas!" teriakku. Yuuma segera menangkap ikat rambutku yang tertiup angin, dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ah, arigato!"

"Doumo! Ah, Mizki-chan, kau tampak lebih manis saat rambutmu diurai lho!"

Mukaku memerah dan aku segera memandang ke arah lain. Yuuma hanya tertawa kecil.

Orang ini … Benar-benar suka sekali mengisengiku ya! Sama seperti Yuu-kun …

"Ah Mizki-chan, lihat!" kata Yuuma yang bertopang dagu pada pegangan jembatan.

Aku menoleh, dan segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjukknya.

"Matahari terbenam! I-Indahnya …" kataku pelan sambil tersenyum.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasa sesenang ini! Ini semua pasti karena Yuuma …

"Ah! Berarti, aku sudah berhasil sekali membuatmu tersenyum tanpa paksaan, Mizki-chan!" serunya dengan riang.

Aku menoleh, kemudian mencubit pipinya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Kemudian, kami berdua tertawa bersama.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

Aku dan Yuki berjalan pulang bersama. Kami pulang sesore ini karena kami baru saja mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Ryuuto.

"Wah, Olioli, lihat, matahari terbenamnya indah sekali ya!" tunjuk Yuki. Aku melihat matahari yang terbenam itu.

Benar. Sangat indah. Sama seperti yang biasanya dulu kami sekeluarga lihat di pantai, saat _mom_ masih hidup.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum ke arah Yuki. Dia membalas senyumanku.

Tiba-tiba, aku berhenti melangkah. Aku melihat seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning … tergeletak lemah di jalan. Sepertinya, dia baru saja bertengkar, atau entahlah. Yang pasti … dia terluka.

"Olioli? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yuki.

"Eh … Lihat burung itu deh, Yucchan …" jawabku sambil menunjuk burung yang tergeletak itu.

Kami berdua segera menghampiri burung kecil itu. Yuki mengangkat burung itu dan memegangnya. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke jantung burung itu. Tidak. Dia belum mati. Jantungnya masih berdetak … Walaupun lemah.

"Yucchan. Burung itu belum mati. Bagaimana jika kita segera pulang dan merawat lukanya?"

Yuki mengangguk. Kami berdua segera berlari menuju rumah.

.

.

Yuki memencet bel rumah. Salah satu _maid_ segera keluar, dan mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk. Kami segera melepas sepatu kami, dan berlari menuju ke ruang tengah. Yuki memindahkan burung itu tadi ke tanganku, dan segera membawa kotak P3K. Seorang _maid_ membawa sebuah sangkar, air, serta beras di sebuah piring kecil untuk burung tersebut.

Aku segera mengambil obat untuk luka dan meneteskan obat itu ke sebuah kapas kecil. Kemudian, mengobati luka burung kecil itu dan membersihkan badannya yang agak kotor.

Yuki membalut kaki kanan burung itu yang terluka dengan perban. Aku mendekatkan mangkuk berisi air dan beras kepada burung itu. Burung itu segera mematuk biji beras dengan lahap, lalu minum air yang telah disediakan. Dia tampak sangat lapar dan kehausan.

Yuki membelai pelan kepala burung itu, yang sekarang sedang dipegang Yuki. Burung itu pun mendekat kepadaku. Burung itu jinak, dia tidak mematuk aku maupun Yuki.

"Wah … Olioli … Sepertinya burung itu lebih tertarik denganmu daripada aku …" kata Yuki sambil tertawa.

"Eh? Padahal dia jantan lho!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yap! Nih tandanya! Masa Yucchan yang suka pelajaran IPA bisa lupa sama yang baru diajarkan Kaito-sensei?" kataku dengan nada menggodaku. Yuki pura-pura cemberut.

"Eh … Olioli … Burung ini mau kita lepaskan?" tanya Yuki. Sepertinya, dia sudah senang dengan keberadaan burung itu dan tidak ingin burung itu pergi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kita coba saja, dia mau pergi atau tidak."

Kami segera pergi ke halaman belakang. Aku; yang sedang memegang burung itu, merentangkan tanganku. Tapi, burung itu tidak mau pergi.

"Ah … Dia kan masih terluka? Bagaimana jika kita rawat dulu saja?" ujar Yuki.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan saranmu, Yucchan."

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku, Yuki, nee-chan dan Yuuma-nii berkumpul di halaman belakang. Kaa-san Yuki belum pulang. Kami duduk melingkar. Aku dan Yuki kemudian bercerita tentang bagaimana kami menemukan burung ini.

"Oh … Jadi begitu … Ollie dan Yucchan pintar sekali ya!" puji nee-chan kepadaku dan Yuki. Yuuma-nii menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Aku dan Yuuki hanya cengengesan melihat mereka berdua.

"Jadi … Kalian sudah memberinya nama?" tanya Yuuma-nii. Aku dan Yuki menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, ayo mencari nama yang tepat untuk burung kecil ini." kata nee-chan sambil mengelus pelan kepala burung itu. Burung itu sedang berada di tangan Yuuma-nii.

"Hng … Lala?" usul Yuki.

"Yucchan, itu kan nama untuk perempuan." kataku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Asagi?" usul Yuuma-nii. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kurang cocok."

Nee-chan tampak berpikir.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan … James?" usulnya.

"James? Itu- nama yang agak _barat_ ya. Tapi terserah Olioli deh." kata Yuki.

"James … Terkesan _cool_! Oke, James saja ya! Ya? Ya?" kataku riang.

Nee-chan, Yuki, dan Yuuma-nii menganggukan kepala mereka serentak.

"_Okay_, _hi there_, James!" sapaku kepada burung itu. Burung itu berciap-ciap dengan riang.

"Mulai sekarang, Ollie harus rajin merawat James ya!" ucap nee-chan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Olioli, bolehkah … Aku ikut membantumu merawat James? Please … Aku sangat suka hewan …" ucap Yuki dengan nada memohon.

Uh! Yu-Yuki … Manis sekali ….

"Ah … Eh, uh, oh … _O_-_Of course_!" kataku. Yuki meloncat gembira dan langsung memelukku.

_Oh My God_! Mukaku pasti memerah sekarang!

'_Hah … Benar-benar hari yang indah …_' gumam nee-chan.

* * *

Author : Haloha … Chapter 3 selesai =w=

James : Cip … Cip … Cip …

Author : *monster eyes (?)* Hai James! Burung goreng kayaknya enak~!

*James merasakan hawa membunuh* *kemudian Author kejar2an sama James* *Oliver, Yuki, sama Yuuma berusaha mengamankan James*

Mizki : Baiklah … Minna, mind to review? ^^"


	4. Odaijini, Yuuma

Disclaimer : Vocaloid; baik seluruh program, isi, dan karakternya bukan milik saya semuanya. Tapi fanfict ini milik saya.

Warning : Hmm … Apa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? #plak #digeplakreaders. Hng … OOC, OOT (mungkin), typo dan semi typo, alur kecepatan atau gak jelas, ceritanya gak nyambung, dan sebagainya. Ohya, mungkin di sini ada OC, yaitu kaa-sannya Yuuma dan Yuki, terus _maid_-nya juga.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Author : Yo! Selamat datang di Kimi no Egao chapter 4!

Mizki : Author kok update-nya lama?

Author : Gomen ne … Seribu lima ratus ribu rupiah (?) gomen … Author kan udah masuk sekolah … Jadi ada segudang tugas dan ulangan … Gomen ya … (_")

Yuuma : Si Author kayaknya bakalan jarang update …

Yuki : Ah, sudahlah! Daripada suram begini terus … Selamat membaca, minna!

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

Aku terbangun karena suara alarm yang kusetel semalam. Kulihat jam. Pukul 05.30. Aku merentangkan tanganku, lalu melihat ke tempat tidur Oliver. Oliver tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya sudah bersih, bahkan selimutnya sudah dilipat dengan rapi.

' _Lho? Dia sudah bangun? Tumben …_ ' gumamku.

Aku segera merapikan tempat tidurku, lalu mengambil seragamku di lemari. Setelah itu, aku segera keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Oliver sudah rapi, dia sudah mandi. Dia dan Yuki sedang memberi James makan di ruang tengah. Sementara Yuuma-kun … Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

Aku telah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam. Aku kemudian menuju ke dapur. Kulihat, kaa-sannya Yuuma, Yoko oba-san; begitu aku dan Oliver memanggilnya, sedang membuat sarapan dibantu oleh 2 orang _maid_. Yoko oba-san sedang mengaduk sup di panci, Hana sedang mengelap piring, dan Hima sedang membuat minuman.

"_Ohayou_, Yoko oba-san, Hana, dan Hima. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapaku.

Mereka bertiga menoleh. Hana dan Hima balik menyapaku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, Mizki. Boleh tante minta tolong? Bisa bangunkan Yuuma? Anak itu memang terkadang susah dibangunkan." ucap Yoko oba-san sambil tetap mengaduk sup. Aku mengangguk, dan segera berjalan ke kamar Yuuma-kun.

.

.

"Yuuma-kun? Apa kau sudah bangun? Yuuma-kun?" seruku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menarik nafas dengan perlahan. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Aku melihat Yuuma-kun masih tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi badannya.

"Yuuma-kun?" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Dia terbangun dan melihat ke arahku.

"… Hng?"

"A-Ano, ini sudah pagi. Aku disuruh Yoko oba-san untuk membangunkanmu, karena Yuuma-kun sudah bangun … Aku tinggal ya …" kataku.

Saat mau melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba Yuuma-kun menarik tanganku dan memelukku … ?!

"Y-Yuuma-kun?!" kataku dengan kaget. Mukaku memerah. A-Ada apa dengannya?

" … Hng … Mizki-chan … J-Jangan tinggalkan aku …"

Deg! Aku kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut. Aku memandang wajahnya. Tunggu … Mata Yuuma-kun terlihat sayu? Aku segera menaruh tangan kananku di keningnya. P-Panas sekali!

"Y-Yuuma-kun? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku dengan agak panik.

Dia tidak menjawab dan masih memelukku. Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menidurkan dia kembali di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian, aku segera berlari menuju ke dapur.

"Yoko oba-san! Yuuma-kun, badannya panas sekali!" ucapku dengan panik.

"Benarkah? Hana, tolong ambilkan termometer dan obat. Hima, tolong ambilkan kompres. Mizki, ayo ke sana lagi denganku."

Hana dan Hima menuruti perintah Yoko oba-san, sementara aku dan Yoko oba-san segera bergegas menuju ke kamar Yuuma-kun.

Yoko oba-san memegang kening anaknya itu. Benar. Panas sekali.

"Yuuma, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoko oba-san.

"Hhh? Kaa-san … Aku … Pusing. Ruangan ini terasa berputar …" jawab Yuuma-kun dengan lirih.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hana dan Hima datang membawa barang yang diperintahkan. Yoko oba-san segera menaruh termometer di ketiak kiri Yuuma-kun, dan kemudian mengompres kening anaknya. Saat Yoko oba-san mengecek termometer … Ternyata suhu badan Yuuma-kun 39°C!

" … Mizki, sebaiknya kamu, Oliver, dan Yuki sarapan saja. Yuuma tidak akan masuk hari ini. Aku akan menulis surat izinnya."

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan segera melangkah dengan gontai menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Aku menyendok sup dan memasukkannya sedikit-sedikit ke mulutku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nafsu makanku hilang …

"Yuuma-nii sakit ya, nee-chan?" tanya Ollie kepadaku.

" Hng … Iya … Badannya panas sekali …" jawabku dengan lirih.

"Ng … Nii-chanku memang badannya agak lemah, Mizki-nee. Tidak usah terlalu dicemaskan. Ini tidak separah dulu. Kaa-san bercerita, dulu saat Yuuma-nii masih seusia aku, dia lumayan sering _opname_ di rumah sakit, dan harus banyak mengonsumsi obat-obat … Sebetulnya, Yuuma-nii tidak boleh terlalu kecapekan, dan tidak boleh kena angin." cerita Yuki.

'_Tidak boleh kena angin? Duh … Jangan-jangan dia sakit gara-gara pergi denganku kemarin?_' lamunku dengan cemas.

"Mizki?"

Lamunanku terbuyar karena Yoko oba-san memanggilku.

"Ah, iya, Yoko oba-san?"

"Ini surat izinnya. Tolong serahkan ke Prima-sensei ya."

"Ah, baik, Yoko oba-san. Akan aku serahkan."

* * *

Aku memasuki kelas dengan langkah gontai, dan segera menuju ke bangkuku. Aku menaruh tasku, dan kemudian duduk di kursiku. Aku memandang kursi kosong di sampingku. Biasanya, aku sedang bercanda dengan Yuuma-kun saat ini. Tanpa dia … Aku merasa …

"Mizki-chan! _Ohayou_! Eh? Ke mana Yuuma-kun? Bukankah dia biasanya bersamamu?" ucap Gumi. Aku menoleh.

"Ah, _ohayou mo_. Ng, Yuuma-kun sedang sakit … Badannya panas sekali, Gumi-chan …"

"Eh? Dia sakit? Ung … Aku mendoakan, mudah-mudahan dia cepat sembuh!" kata Gumi sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hng, terima kasih banyak … Gumi-chan …"

Gumi mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak segera duduk di bangku masing-masing. Prima-sensei masuk ke kelas. Aku segera menyerahkan surat izin dari Yoko oba-san.

Saat istirahat, seperti biasa, aku, Gumi, dan Aoki pergi ke kantin. Gumiya ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Aku hanya memesan segelas _ocha_. Yah, seperti yang kubilang … Nafsu makanku hilang.

Aku meneguk _ocha_-ku hingga habis. Gumi dan Aoki masih menikmati makanannya.

"Gumi-chan, Aoki-chan, aku duluan ya. Mau … Keliling-keliling. _Jaa_!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Mereka berdua membalas lambaian tanganku.

.

.

Aku berjalan di taman sekolahku. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

'_Sepi sekali …_' pikirku.

Tiba-tiba, ada 4 orang anak yang mendatangiku. Yang berada paling depan … Ling.

"Hai, Hikaruno. Kudengar, Yuuma-kun tidak masuk karena sakit ya?" ucap Ling dengan nada menantang. Sementara 3 anak lainnya hanya berada di belakang Ling. Sepertinya mereka takut kepadaku, karena aku pernah mengalahkan mereka.

"Yah … Iya. Memangnya apa urusanmu?" jawabku dengan nada yang biasa saja.

Ling mendekatiku dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Ling … Jangan … Dia anak judo!" cegah seorang anak berambut pendek.

"Diam! Ini urusanku dengan dia!" bentak Ling kepada anak itu. Anak itu langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ling.

"Hikaruno. Jangan-jangan, Yuuma-kun sakit karena ada kau? Kau memang pembawa sial ya?" lanjut Ling.

"Hm? Yah … Itu adalah anggapanmu. Terserah pendapatmu tentangku. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganmu dariku." ucapku kalem. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Cih! Tidak usah sok kuat!". Ling mendorongku. Aku jatuh di tanah. Tangan kananku menggores ranting semak-semak sehingga siku kananku berdarah.

"Ingat ya! Urusan kita belum selesai!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. Kemudian, dia dan kawan-kawannya pergi dari taman ini.

Aku bangun. Kemudian, aku tersenyum kecil.

'_Huft … Mizki … Ini hanya masalah kecil! Jangan terganggu hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini!_' gumamku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Ya … Lagi-lagi aku berbohong kepada diriku sendiri …

Aku segera meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke UKS untuk mengobati lukaku. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperbannya, karena menurutku luka itu tidak terlalu parah.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu pulang telah tiba. Aku segera memakai ranselku. Aku berjalan pelan. Kemudian, aku melihat taman yang penuh bunga. Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat sebuah ide.

'_Ah? Bunga … Aku bisa membuat ikebana untuk Yuuma-kun!_' pikirku dengan bersemangat.

Aku segera melangkah menuju taman itu dan memetik berbagai bunga. Bunga aster, lily, matahari, dan lain-lain. Setelah merasa cukup, aku berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

.

.

"_Tadaima_ …" ucapku pelan.

"_Okaeri_, Mizki-sama … Ah, untuk apa bunga-bunga itu?" kata Mika, salah satu dari _maid_ di rumah ini.

"Ah? Ini … Aku mau membuat _ikebana_ untuk Yuuma-kun …"

"Akan saya carikan vasnya, Mizki-sama."

"Ah, _arigato_, Mika! Eh, dapur tidak dipakai kan?"

"Sedang tidak ada yang memakainya, nona. Ada apa?"

"Habis buat _ikebana_, aku pinjam dapur sebentar ya!"

* * *

Setelah diberikan sebuah vas oleh Mika, aku segera membuat _ikebana_. Aku memotong tangkai bunga matahari menjadi setengahnya, kemudian menaruhnya di dalam vas. Kemudian aku menyusun bunga lily, aster, bakung, melati, dan bunga-bunga lain yang kupetik tadi; di sekitar bunga matahari. Aku juga membuat sebuah kartu dan sebuah _origami_. Setelah selesai, aku mencuci tanganku. Aku segera memakai celemek warna _pink_ bermotif bunga sakura, dan memutuskan membuat bubur untuk Yuuma-kun.

Setelah selesai, aku membawa baki berisi _ikebana_ dan mangkuk berisi bubur menuju kamar Yuuma-kun. Di sana, ada Hima yang ditugasi Yoko oba-san untuk menjaga Yuuma-kun. Aku segera menaruh baki yang kubawa di meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Yuuma-kun.

"Ah, Mizki-sama …"

"Hima, apa tadi Yuuma-kun sudah bangun?"

"Tadi dia sudah bangun dan makan sedikit sup, dan dia sudah minum obat. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah turun, menjadi 37°C."

"Hng … _Souka_ … Bolehkah aku menjaganya sekarang, Hima?"

"Ah, silahkan! Kalau begitu, saya akan keluar."

Hima segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan keluar dari kamar ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang juga berada di samping tempat tidur. Aku mengompres kening Yuuma-kun.

"Hng … Miz … ki …"

Aku kaget. Eh? Yuuma-kun memanggilku?

Aku segera melihat ke arahnya. Ternyata dia hanya mengingau.

Entah kenapa, mukaku terasa panas. Dia … memanggil namaku secara tidak sadar?

Duh … Kenapa ya, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa aneh bila berada di dekat Yuuma-kun?

Aku kemudian menggenggam tangan sebelah kiri Yuuma-kun.

"_Odaijini_ … Yuuma-kun …"

* * *

**Yuuma's POV**

Aku terbangun. Aku merasa lebih baik daripada tadi pagi. Aku melihat apa yang ada di atasku. Ah? Kompres? Berarti aku kena demam.

Aku merasa tangan kiriku digenggam oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh. Eh? Mizki-chan? Dia … ketiduran?

'_Wajahnya sangat manis ya saat sedang tidur …_' gumamku.

Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah meja di sebelah tempat tidurku. Eh? Ada baki berisi bubur, _ikebana_, _origami_ … Dan kartu?

Aku segera mengambil kartu yang berwarna merah _maroon_ itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk Yuuma-kun,_

_Yuuma-kun … Aku mau meminta maaf … Sepertinya kau sakit gara-gara kau mengajakku ke taman kemarin … Kau jadi sakit hanya untuk menyenangkan diriku … Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah … Maaf ya … Aku benar-benar meminta maaf … Semoga ini semua cukup untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Odaijini ne …_

_Mizki_

Aku memandang Mizki yang masih tidur. Dia … Membuat semua ini untukku?

Dia benar-benar berbeda dari anak perempuan lain yang hanya mendekatiku karena aku seorang model atau karena aku seorang kapten basket …

Aku segera mengambil sendok dan mulai menyendok bubur buatan Mizki. Meskipun agak susah untuk makan hanya dengan tangan kanan, aku tetap melakukannya. Aku tidak menggerakkan tangan kiriku karena takut Mizki terbangun.

'_Oishi! Masakannya enak sekali …_' gumamku.

Aku menghabiskan bubur itu. Kemudian, aku menaruh mangkuknya kembali di baki. Aku mengelus pelan kepala Mizki.

"Mizki-chan … _Arigato_ …" ucapku pelan sambil mencium keningnya.

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

'_Hng? Aku ketiduran ya?_' pikirku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat, Yuuma-kun sudah bangun. Dia sedang memegang _origami_ buatanku.

"Ah, Mizki-chan, kau sudah bangun?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? _G_-_Gomen_, aku tidak sadar aku tertidur … Dan ... Ah, maaf!" ucapku sambil menarik tanganku yang ternyata masih menggenggam tangan kiri Yuuma-kun.

"Ahaha, _daijobu_!" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Mukaku memerah.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikkan, Yuuma-kun?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya, lumayan … Sudah tidak pusing lagi … Ah, Mizki-chan, _arigato_ ya untuk semua ini … Aku sakit bukanlah kesalahanmu kok!" jawabnya.

"Tapi … Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah …"

"Hee? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu jika Yuuma-kun tidak boleh kecapekan atau kena angin …" ucapku lirih sambil menunduk.

Dia terdiam, lalu menarik nafas panjang, dan menepuk pelan kepalaku. Aku mengadah, dan melihat ke arahnya.

"_N_-_Nani_, Yuuma-kun?"

"Yah … Mizki-chan … Pokoknya ini semua bukan merupakan kesalahanmu kok! Ini karena aku yang tidak menjaga kondisi badanku … Dan ini setimpal kok …"

"Eh? Setimpal dengan apa?"

"Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyuman tulusmu, aku sudah sangat senang."

Mukaku memerah. Kemudian aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk memukul pelan dirinya.

"Aduh, _ittai_! Mizki-chan!"

"Yuuma-kun sih …"

"Eh Mizki-chan, tangan kananmu kenapa? Kok berdarah?"

Duh! Gawat! Lukanya terbuka lagi! Padahal sudah kuobati!

"Hng … Itu … Ling … Ah, bukan, i-itu … Terpeleset …"

"Jangan bohong. Kau dikerjai Ling lagi ya?"

Aku menunduk. Kemudian, kami saling diam. Tiba-tiba, Yuuma-kun menjilat tanganku yang berdarah itu.

"E-EH? Y-Yuuma-kun?"

"Apa?"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku dengan muka merah.

"Hng? Mengobati lukamu." jawabnya dengan muka datar.

"A-Aku bisa sendiri!" ucapku dengan muka yang masih merah, sambil melepaskan tanganku.

Aku membuang muka ke arah lain. Sementara Yuuma-kun, dia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuanku. Duh …

* * *

Yuki : Yoo~! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai yoo~!

Oliver : Yo, yo, yo~

Author : *facepalm* Nak. Kalian kenapa …

Yuki : Ini jamannya nge-rap yo, yo, yo~!

Oliver : Ah, sudahlah yo~, mari kita ucapkan kalimat penutup yo~!

Yuki & Oliver : Yo, yo, _minna_ yo, mind to review yo~?


	5. Yuuma no Shitto

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. But this fanfict is mine.

Warning : Typo, semi typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, OOT, gak nyambung, gak jelas, dan kawan-kawan. Ah ya, peringatan. Di chapter ini, ada banyak atau mungkin sedikit (?) OC.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Yuki : Yo! Selamat datang di Kimi no Egao chapter 5, _ne_ OwO

Oliver : He … Sudah chapter 5 … Si Author rajin juga ya …

Author : *le feel like a boss* Iya … Kalau ada waktu, Author usahain buat ngetik fict … Oh ya, saya sempat ngecek review … Untuk _readers_ yang kurang puas atas fict ini; karena alurnya kecepetan dan jalan ceritanya agak nggak terasa, saya benar-benar minta maaf ya, maklum, saya masih _newbie_ … *bows*

Mizki : *pukpuk Author* Sabar ya Author … Oke, kita mulai ya! ^^

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

Hari ini, Yuuma-kun sudah merasa baikan, bahkan dia merasa sudah sembuh. Yoko oba-san juga sudah memperbolehkannya sekolah. Huft … Untunglah …

Aku sudah mandi dan sarapan. Kemudian, kami berempat berpamitan kepada Yoko oba-san untuk sekolah. Setelah keluar dari pagar rumah, Yuki dan Oliver pergi ke arah kanan, sementara aku dan Yuuma-kun pergi ke arah kiri.

.

.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Mizki-chan, Yuuma-kun!" sapa Gumi kepadaku dan Yuuma-kun yang telah duduk dan menaruh tas kami di bangku kami.

"_Ohayou_ Mizki-san, Yuuma." ucap Gumiya tanpa menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia duduk di sebelah Gumi. Walah … Benar-benar orang yang dingin …

"_Ohayou_ _mo_!" jawabku dan Yuuma-kun bersamaan.

"Ah … _Yokatta_ … Untung Yuuma-kun sudah masuk hari ini … Aku berpikir untuk menjengukmu bersama Mizki-chan, Aoki-chan, dan Gumiya-kun jika kau belum masuk hari ini …" kata Gumi dengan lega.

Hah? Aku? Ah … Iya ya … Tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku tinggal di rumah Yuuma-kun ya?

"Hee? Tidak perlu repot-repot kok! Ah, kemarin Mizki-chan menjengukku lho!" ucap Yuuma-kun dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

NANI? Apa maksud dari perkataannya?!

"Eh? _Hontou ni_, Mizki-chan? Wah … Kenapa tidak mengajak kami?" tanya Gumi kepadaku.

"Ah, eh, umm, hng … A-Aku …"

Duh! Aku jadi kelabakan, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan spontan dari Gumi-chan!

"Ah, itu … Aku yang memintanya untuk menjengukku, Gumi-chan. Okaa-sanku sedang sibuk, soalnya." jawab Yuuma-kun.

"Heh?" ucapku pelan. Aku langsung kebingungan, lalu melihat wajah Yuuma-kun. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil membuat tanda 'V' dengan jari tangan kanannya.

"Wah … Hubungan kalian cukup dekat juga ya~" kata Gumi sambil nyengir.

"Eh? Benarkah? Terima kasih!" ucap Yuuma-kun sambil tersenyum dan merangkulku.

Skakmat! Wajahku memerah, dan aku langsung melihat ke arah lain. Untungnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, bel berbunyi. Sehingga aku tidak perlu menahan malu, dan kebohongan; bahwa sebenarnya aku ini tinggal di rumah Yuuma-kun; lebih lama lagi!

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu istirahat tiba. Sehingga, pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan dari Al-sensei berakhir.

"Ah, Hikaruno!"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Al-sensei yang memanggilku. Aku segera berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Iya _sensei_? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, tolong ya, bisa minta tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?" katanya sambil menunjuk setumpuk buku di mejanya.

Glek! Aku menelan ludah. Ada 4 buah kamus bahasa Jepang, 3 buah buku sejarah perang Jepang, dan 3 buku pengetahuan sosial. Yah … Bisa dibayangkan … Betapa beratnya buku-buku ini …

"Halo? Hikaruno?"

"Ah? Eh, baiklah, akan saya bawakan, _sensei_."

Aku segera membawa 10 buku tebal itu. Aku keluar dari kelasku.

"Hei, Mizki-chan! Kau tidak ikut ke kantin?"

Aku menoleh. Ah, ternyata Aoki-chan yang memanggilku. Dia sedang bersama Gumi, Gumiya, dan Yuuma-kun.

"Ah? _Etto_ … Aku disuruh Al-sensei untuk mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan … Kenapa kalian tidak duluan saja? Biar nanti kususul …" ucapku sambil pura-pura tersenyum.

Mereka berempat terdiam mendengar perkataanku.

"Hhh … Buku itu tampak berat … Gumi-chan, Aoki-chan, dan Gumiya, sebaiknya kalian pergi duluan saja ke kantin, nanti aku dan Mizki-chan akan menyusul." ucap Yuuma-kun tiba-tiba.

"Ah, baiklah, kami tunggu ya." kata mereka bertiga bersamaan, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Sini, biar kubantu membawakannya." kata Yuuma-kun lagi. Dia mengambil 7 dari 10 buku yang kubawa.

"Eh? Yuuma-kun? Biar aku saja! Kau kan baru saja sakit!"

"Hah … Kan aku sakitnya kemarin, Mizki-chan. Sekarang kan, sudah sembuh. Lagipula, tugas ini sebaiknya dilakukan oleh laki-laki kan? Kau kan perempuan. Ah, sudahlah, ayo!" katanya sambil melangkah menuju ke perpustakaan.

'_Dasar … Kenapa kau begitu baik kepadaku sih, Yuuma-kun?_' ucapku dalam hati sambil mengikutinya.

.

.

"Aku akan mengembalikan buku ini di bagian sini. Bagianmu, dikembalikan di situ. Nanti kita bertemu di sana ya!" ucap Yuuma-kun sambil menunjukkan tempat di mana aku harus mengembalikan buku yang kubawa. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kami berpisah.

"Hng … Buku ini … Ah, di sini! Terus yang ini … Di sini! Ini … Di sini! Huft … Selesai sudah!" ucapku.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menyenggol bagian buku yang berada di atasku. Alhasil, buku-buku tebal berjatuhan di samping kanan dan kiriku. Aku menoleh kepada siapa yang menyenggol bagian buku itu. Yah, bisa kau tebak. Tentu saja Ling.

"Hai, Ling. Ada keperluan apa denganku?" ucapku sambil memasang wajah manis.

"Hah, Hikaruno. Kau berani berlagak ya, sekarang. Mentang-mentang kau kenal dengan Yuuma-kun." seru Ling sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia bersiap-siap menonjokku. Saat tonjokan itu hampir kutangkis …

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Mizki-chan?"

Kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Yuuma-kun! Dia sedang bersandar di rak buku. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

"Ah! Yuuma-kun! Ini … Hikaruno …"

"Ada apa dengan Mizki-chan?"

"Dia berani berlagak."

"Hmm? Berlagak apa?"

"Ah … Itu …"

"Tidak usah beralasan, Ling. Aku tau selama ini kau membenci Mizki-chan. Tapi bukan berarti kau dapat menyakitinya. Aku tau, kau kan yang menyebabkan siku tangan kanannya terluka kemarin?"

"Ah? Apa? B-Bukan aku! Hikaruno, kau memfitnahku?!"

"Tidak usah mengelak, Ling. Jika kau berani mendekati dan menyakiti Mizki-chan lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan kepadamu." ucap Yuuma-kun sambil menatap Ling dengan tatapan tajam dan serius.

Ling terbelalak. Matanya membulat mendengar perkataan Yuuma-kun barusan. Dia segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Ling. Kemudian, Yuuma-kun memunguti buku-buku tebal yang terjatuh itu. Aku membantunya. Saat mau mengambil sebuah buku, tangannya yang ingin mengambil buku, tidak sengaja menyentuh tanganku yang sedang mengambil buku itu.

"E-Eh?"

"Ah! _G_-_Gomen_ Mizki-chan! A-Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Yuuma-kun dengan kelabakan. Dia segera menarik tangannya, dan memandang ke arah lain. Aku juga menaruh buku itu di rak dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"_A_-_Ano_, Yuuma-kun … Aku mau tanya … Kenapa …"

"Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, tadi?" katanya sambil menoleh.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ah … Itu … Yah … Entah kenapa … Kata-kata itu keluar tiba-tiba dari mulutku … Dan lagipula, aku … Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menyakitimu, Mizki-chan."

"E-Eh?"

Mukanya agak memerah. Dia menggaruk pelan kepalanya.

"_Etto_ … Ah … Kau kan berharga bagiku … Ah, lupakan! Ayo kita ke kantin! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita!" ucap Yuuma-kun sambil menarik lenganku. Aku tercengang, kemudian tertawa pelan.

Entahlah … Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan rasa senang seperti ini …

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu pulang sudah tiba. Kami berdua sudah tiba di rumah. Sekarang, aku sedang membaca majalah di kamarku. Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi. Ternyata, ada panggilan masuk dari Yoko oba-san.

"Ah, _moshi moshi_?"

"_Ini Mizki kan? Tante boleh minta tolong?"_

"Eh, iya. _Doushita_, Yoko oba-san?"

"_Bisa suruh Yuuma untuk bersiap-siap? Habis ini dia akan dijemput supir untuk menjalani pemotretan. Tante lupa bilang padanya bahwa hari ini dia ada pemotretan …"_

"Ah, baiklah, oba-san. Akan aku sampaikan."

"_Oke, arigato, Mizki."_

"_Douitashimashite_."

Kemudian, aku menutup ponselku. Aku menandai dan kemudian menutup majalah yang sedang kubaca, dan bergegas keluar.

Aku mencari-cari Yuuma-kun. Kemudian, aku melihatnya sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tengah. Kelihatannya, dia sedang menonton TV, soalnya TVnya menyala.

"Yuuma-kun! Aku mendapat pesan dari Yoko oba-san, bahwa- …"

"Zzz …"

Kata-kataku terhenti. Ternyata, Yuuma-kun ketiduran. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Tapi, tetap saja, dia tidak bangun.

"_Ah_ … _Mou_ …" kataku pelan. Kemudian, aku memandang wajahnya yang sedang tidur.

'_Heh … Pfft … Wajah Yuuma-kun lucu kalau sedang tidur!_' gumamku dalam hati.

"Eh? Ada rambutnya yang menutupi matanya …" lanjutku. Aku kemudian menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi matanya itu. Tiba-tiba, mata Yuuma-kun terbuka.

"Hng? Mizki … Chan?"

Aku kaget, kemudian menarik tanganku dari wajahnya. Wajahku memerah.

"Ah … H-Halo Yuuma-kun …"

"Hng? Ah … Sepertinya, aku ketiduran ya …"

Yuuma-kun menguap dan kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, Yuuma-kun, Yoko oba-san tadi meneleponku … Katanya, hari ini kau ada pemotretan … Jadi …"

"Hah … Kaa-san … Pasti ini pemotretan khusus … Hhh … Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Ng, Mizki-chan, kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? Nanti di sana aku malah mengganggumu …"

"Nggak akan kok! Tenang saja!"

"Hmm … Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu ya."

"Oke, aku juga mandi dulu."

* * *

Aku mengganti baju rumahku dengan _dress_ tanpa lengan selutut bermotif bunga-bunga kecil warna kuning, dan mengenakan _cardigan_ warna cokelat. Rambutku yang biasanya kuikat, kubiarkan terurai dan kuberi jepit bunga matahari. Aku juga mengenakan kalung bunga warna oranye dan jam tangan warna cokelat. Kemudian, aku keluar dari kamarku. Kulihat, Yuuma-kun sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Mizki-chan! Sopirnya sudah da … tang …"

"Ah? Maaf ya, menungguku lama …"

"_D_-_D_-_Daijobu_ …"

"Hm? _Doushita_, Yuuma-kun? Ada yang salah?"

"Ah, _etto_ … _Nandemonai_. Hng, Mizki-chan tampak lebih manis dari biasanya, itu saja …" katanya dengan muka yang agak merah.

Aku kaget. Mukaku juga memerah. Kemudian, kami berdua berjalan ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di luar dengan diam.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai di gedung pemotretannya. Kami keluar dari mobil.

"Wah … _Sugoi_ … Gedungnya besar sekali …" ucapku.

"Mizki-chan, ayo ke arah sini."

Aku kemudian mengikuti Yuuma-kun. Kami kemudian menaiki lift menuju lantai 8. Setelah sampai, kami keluar dari lift.

"Ah, Yuuma! Untunglah kau datang! Dan … Siapa anak perempuan itu?"

"Ah, halo … Niji-san … Ah, perkenalkan, dia Hikaruno Mizki … Dia anaknya temannya ayahku! Dan Mizki-chan, perkenalkan, ini Nagashi Nijika, dia adalah salah satu pengarahku di sini …"

"Ah, Niji-san, saya Mizki, _yoroshiku_." kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil. Niji-san mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian, dia mendekati Yuuma-kun dan membisikinya sesuatu. ((Mizki korbannya Syahrini nih OwO #jder #heh))

'_Hei Yuuma … Dia manis juga lho. Cocok lho, denganmu! Ah, kalau bisa, ajak dia jadi model ya …_'

Muka Yuuma-kun memerah. Aku hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian, Niji-san tersenyum ke arahku, dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan Yuuma-kun.

"Ah, Yuuma-kun? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak … Hanya pembicaraan kecil …"

"Hei Yuuma! Ayo ke sini dan ganti bajumu! Sebentar lagi pemotretan akan dimulai!" seru seorang perempuan berbaju _casual_.

"Ah, Mizki-chan … Aku harus menjalani pemotretan … Kau tunggu di sana ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa. Aku mengangguk, kemudian menuju ke sofa itu dan duduk di sana.

.

.

Aku memandang Yuuma-kun yang sedang menjalani pemotretan.

'_Hee … Dia keren juga kalau sedang begini …_'

"Ah, hai, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggi, berambut hitam, dan wajahnya … lumayan tampan …

"_Etto_, tidak kok …"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Huft … Lelah juga …" keluhnya pelan.

"Habis menjalankan pemotretan juga ya?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk dan kemudian menyeka keringatnya.

"Ah … Siapa namamu, dan sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"_Etto_, namaku Hikaruno Mizki. Aku sedang menunggu Yuuma-kun." jawabku sambil menunjuk Yuuma-kun yang sedang menjalani pemotretan.

"Oh … Kau siapanya?"

"Ngngng, temannya … Dia satu sekolah denganku …"

"Wah, souka … Perkenalkan, aku Kageito Shion. Aku juga seorang model. _Yoroshiku_, Mizki-san!" katanya sambil menyalamiku.

"Ng, _yoroshiku mo_."

* * *

Kemudian, aku berbincang-bincang dengan Kageito-san sambil menunggu Yuuma-kun. 20 menit kemudian, Yuuma-kun datang.

"Ah, Mizki-chan! Kau lama menunggu … ku?"

"Ah, hai Yuuma-kun! Aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kageito-san!" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, karena Kageito-san baru saja menceritakanku cerita yang lucu.

"Hoo … Giliranmu sudah selesai ya, Yuuma. Ya sudahlah, aku ada urusan dengan Niji-san … _Jaa ne_, Yuuma! Ah, sampai ketemu lain waktu, Mizki-san!"

"Eh, _hai_!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Yuuma-kun hanya diam sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"_Doushita_, Yuuma-kun?"

"_Iie_ … Mizki-chan, hng … bagaimana tanggapanmu terhadap Kageito?"

Eh? Kenapa … Tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu? Apalagi … Mukanya … Apa dia marah kepadaku?

"Ah … Menurutku … Dia orang yang baik dan ramah kok! Dia juga lucu!"

" … Oh. _Souka_." katanya dengan dingin.

"Ah. Ayo kita pulang." ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya. Kemudian, kami menuju keluar gedung, dan pulang dengan mobil yang sudah menunggu kami di luar gedung.

* * *

**Yuuma's POV**

Akhirnya, kami berdua sampai di rumah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan Mizki-chan, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Aku bersandar di tempat tidurku.

Entah kenapa … Saat melihat Mizki tertawa karena Kageito … Hatiku terasa panas …

Ada apa denganku? Apa ... Perasaan ini?

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur.

.

.

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku terbangun, dan mengucek mataku.

"Siapa?"

"_Yuuma-kun, ini Mizki. Makan malam sudah siap. Yoko oba-san belum pulang, masih ada urusan pekerjaan, katanya."_

"Oh, oke. Aku akan ke sana."

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku dan keluar dari kamarku, lalu menuju ke ruang makan. Benar, kaa-san tidak ada di sana. Aku kemudian duduk di sebelah Mizki, kemudian menghabiskan _stew_ dengan cepat. Setelah itu, aku bergegas ke beranda belakang, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan heran Mizki-chan, Yuki, dan Oliver.

* * *

Aku kemudian duduk di beranda belakang. Aku memandang bulan sabit di langit, dan bintang-bintang kecil di sekelilingnya. Aku bersenandung kecil.

"_When tomorrow's come, anything and everyone will be change … But I'll always …_"

"_There beside you until the end._"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Mizki-chan.

"Yuuma-kun juga suka lagu itu _ne_?"

"Hmm."

Dia kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku tidak ingin memandangnya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di antara 2 lututku.

"_Ne_, Yuuma-kun, apa kau marah kepadaku?" katanya sambil menyentuh tanganku. Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ah … _Souka_ … B-Baiklah, _g_-_g_-_gomen_ …"

Dia berjalan pelan meninggalkanku.

Tidak. Tidak. Bukan ini yang mau kukatakan. Bukan ini yang mau kulakukan.

Aku segera menarik tangannya, kemudian memandangnya. Ternyata … Mizki-chan … Menangis? Aku … Membuatnya menangis?

"Ah, M-Mizki-chan?"

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap air matanya. Kemudian aku memeluknya. Dia tampak kaget.

"Maaf, Mizki-chan … Maaf …"

Dia hanya diam.

"Entah kenapa, saat melihatmu tertawa karena Kageito tadi, aku … Merasa panas, jadi … Maaf ya …"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin, aku cem … bu …"

"Cip cip cip!"

Aku kaget, kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dari Mizki-chan. Kami menoleh. Ternyata ada James, Oliver, dan Yuki.

"Nii-chan dan nee-chan sedang apa?" tanya Yuki polos.

"_E_-_Etto_ …" aku gelagapan.

"Tadi Yuuma-nii memeluk nee-chan ya?" tanya Oliver.

Mukaku dan Mizki-chan langsung memerah.

"A-Ah, itu, t-tadi aku …" kata Mizki-chan gelagapan.

"Mizki-chan hampir jatuh! Ya, ya! Aku menolongnya tadi! Ahaha, kalian salah lihat!" lanjutku sambil pura-pura tertawa kecil.

Oliver dan Yuki saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian, mereka mengajak kami bermain kartu. Duh … Hampir saja …

* * *

Author : Fyuh … Akhirnya selesai~

Aoki : Akhirnya ngegantung banget ya … -_-

Author : Gara-gara mereka noh *nunjuk Yuki sama Oliver*

Yuki : Lah? Apa salahku?!

Author : Salah ya salah! #nyolotmode

Yuki : Santet nih!

Author : Ayo aja! Ane ladenin nih!

*kemudian rusuh*

Aoki : Hhh … Rusuh … Ah sudahlah … Minna-san, mind to review? ^^"

(( P.S. : Bagi yang nggak tau Kageito … Dia itu bukan OCnya si Author kok … Dia itu versi _dark_-nya Kaito Shion yang suka _aisu_ itu … Jadi, sejenis dan se-_clan_ (?) sama Zatsune Miku … OwOb ))


	6. Wasurerarenai Tsuitachi

Disclaimer : _Vocaloid; and all the character of Vocaloid, aren't mine. But this fanfict, is mine~!_

**Warning** : Gaje, dengan bumbu keabalan, ditambah saus OOC dan OOT, serta bubuk typo dan semi typo, ditambah sesendok teh alur tidak jelas serta kecepatan, sesendok makan gak nyambung, dan tambahan bumbu lain! #woy #dikiramasakapa

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance yang ganteng se atlantis, yang kecenya kayak paus akrobatis~ #abaikan #Authorsedangkesambet

* * *

Oliver : Yo semua! Bertemu lagi dengan Oliver si anak kece dari Betawi! #salah #AuthorditamparOliver. Eh author, ini … Perubahan macam apa ini?! *nunjuk Warning sama Genre*

Author : Buahaha, itu seni nak. Seni. *pamer gigi* #apaan

Oliver : … Hih. Belum gosok gigi kok pamer gigi.

Author : Dih! Sotoy! Daripada lu, sikat gigi aja odol ditelen!

Oliver : *blush* K-Kok tau? Author sialan! *timpukin Author* *Author ngacir* *Oliver ngejar Author*

Yuki : *geleng-geleng kepala* Ah … Sudahlah … Selamat membaca Kimi no Egao chapter 6, minna-san! *smile*

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun tanpa alasan. Aku melirik jam. Heh? Jam setengah 5? Duh … Kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini …

Aku segera bangun dan melihat kalender kecil di meja belajarku. Hee? Hari ini hari Minggu? Berarti sekolah libur …

Aku melirik ke arah tempat tidur Oliver. Kulihat, dia masih terlelap dan masih memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aku bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurku. Kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar. Kulihat, Yuuma-kun sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Yuuma-kun! Kok sudah bangun?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh, _ohayou mo_, Mizki-chan. _Etto_, entahlah, aku terbangun sendiri tiba-tiba. Karena nggak bisa tidur lagi, aku memutuskan untuk nonton TV saja … Eh, apa suara TV ini membangunkanmu?"

"Hee … Nggak kok! Sama dengan Yuuma-kun, aku juga terbangun tiba-tiba …"

"Ah, _souka_ … _Yokatta_ …"

Kami kemudian terdiam. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. Ada yang mau kutanyakan kepadanya …

"_Etto_, Yuuma-kun …"

"Iya?"

"Hmm, ada yang mau kutanyakan."

Yuuma-kun langsung menaruh _remote_ TV yang sedang dipegangnya, kemudian memandang wajahku.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Mizki-chan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Duh … Sebetulnya, aku ingin menanyakan 'Apakah dia benar-benar cemburu kepada Kageito-san?' 'Bagaimana hubungan dia dengan Kageito-san?'. Tapi … Entah kenapa … Aku tidak bisa menanyakannya …

" … Mizki-chan?"

"Ah! Hng … A-Aku … Yang mau kutanyakan … Yuuma-kun mau menemaniku membeli buku tidak? S-Soalnya … Aku tidak tau toko buku yang bagus di dekat sini … Ya! Itu d-dia!" ucapku dengan agak terbata.

Fyuh … Untung saja aku dapat menemukan topik yang tepat … Soalnya, aku masih malu juga atas kejadian semalam … Kenapa aku sampai menangis? Padahal, bukan maksudku untuk menangis …

"Hee? Boleh saja kok, aku mau menemanimu, Mizki-chan!"

"Un, _arigato_!"

"_Doumo_. Eh Mizki-chan, mau tidak berjalan-jalan di komplek perumahan ini? Olahraga pagi, gitu …"

"Hee? Boleh! Tunggu, aku akan ganti baju ya!"

"Oke, aku juga."

* * *

Aku memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna pink ber-_strip_ putih, _training_ berwarna senada, lalu sepatu olahraga warna putih dengan tali warna pink. Aku mengikat rambutku, lalu memberinya jepit bunga sakura warna pink. Aku mengenakan jam tangan warna putih, lalu juga mengantungi MP3 di saku _training_-ku.

" … Nee-chan? Mau kemana?"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Oliver. Dia baru bangun rupanya …

"Ah, Ollie, nee-chan mau olahraga pagi dulu ya sama Yuuma-kun!"

"Hng … hahti-hahti yua new-cwan …" kata Oliver sambil menguap. Pfft … Dasar … Kata-katanya jadi kedengaran aneh kan …

"Pfft, oke, pangeran tidur! Nee-chan pergi dulu! Jangan lupa bereskan tempat tidurmu!" kataku mengingatkan. Oliver mengangguk, lalu aku keluar dari kamar.

Yuuma-kun telah menungguku di luar. Ia mengenakan baju dengan lengan hingga siku berwarna biru tua ber-_strip_ hitam, dengan _training_ berwarna senada. Dia memakai jam tangan warna biru tua, _wristband_ warna hitam, dan sepatu olahraga putih bertali biru tua. Dia tampak menenteng bola basket di tangan kanannya.

"Sudah siap, Mizki-chan?"

"Ya! Eh, Yuuma-kun membawa bola basket?"

"Hmm, aku mau berlatih basket. Di dekat sini ada lapangan basket. Nanti kita ke sana ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kami berjalan keluar, dan mulai _jogging_ menuju lapangan itu.

* * *

Kami telah sampai. Yuuma-kun men-_dribble_ bola itu dari jauh, lalu men-_shoot_nya ke _ring_. Uwah, masuk! Dia berhasil!

"_Nice shoot_! Kau benar-benar keren, Yuuma-kun!" kataku spontan.

Gyaa! A-Apa yang kukatakan barusan?!

Yuuma-kun menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? _Arigato_, Mizki-chan!" katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan.

Mukaku memerah dan aku menggembungkan pipiku. Yuuma-kun tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Eh, Mizki-chan, mau main juga?" katanya sambil memberikan bola basket ke tanganku. Uh oh!

"_A_-_Ano_ … Aku …"

"Ya?"

"Jangan tertawa …"

"Hee?"

"A-Aku tidak bisa bermain basket, Yuuma-kun. Bola yang ku-_shoot_, selalu meleset. Aku hanya jago di bela diri, pedang, dan lari saja …" ucapku sambil menunduk. Yuuma-kun terdiam, kemudian menepuk kepalaku lagi.

"Mau kuajari, Mizki-chan?"

"Eh? A-Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Hmm, tentu saja tidak! Aku kan kapten basket! Ayolah!"

"Hng, oke!"

Yuuma-kun lalu mengajakku untuk mendekati _ring_.

"Ayo coba _shoot_, Mizki-chan!"

Aku menurut dan men-_shoot_ bolanya. Ah, gagal kan!

"Uh … Gagal lagi …"

Yuuma-kun mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding di dekatnya. Kemudian, dia berdiri di belakangku.

"Mizki-chan, coba pegang bola ini."

Aku menurut. Tiba-tiba, Yuuma-kun memegang kedua tanganku, lalu mengarahkannya ke atas.

"Kalau mau men-_shoot_, tanganmu harus ke atas. Lalu, saat mau memasukkan bolanya, lompatlah! Kujamin masuk! Cobalah!" ucapnya menyemangatiku.

Aku mengangguk dengan muka yang agak -kun melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke atas, ke arah _ring_ tersebut. Aku melompat, lalu melempar bolanya … Ah, masuk!

"_Yeah_! Yuuma-kun! Aku berhasil! Aah-! …"

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan setelah melompat. Aku terjatuh, lalu membuka mataku. Eh? A-Aku … Menindihi Yuuma-kun! Gyaa! Mu-mukanya … sangat dekat dengan mukaku!

"A-Ah, _g_-_gomen_!" ucapku dengan nada panik, lalu segera bangun. Aku segera memalingkan mukaku yang pasti merahnya seperti saus tomat.

"_Daijobu_! Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hng … I-Iya …"

Kemudian, Yuuma-kun mengajakku bermain basket lagi.

.

.

"Hah … Lelah juga ya …" ucap Yuuma-kun. Kami sedang berjalan pulang. Aku sedang mendengarkan MP3.

"Yah … Tapi menyenangkan juga kok!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Jika bersama Yuuma-kun … Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum …

"Ah, taman bunga!" ucapku senang saat melihat taman bunga dekat rumah kami. Aku segera melangkah ke sana. Yuuma-kun mengikutiku di belakang. Aku segera mendekati sebuah bunga, kemudian mencium baunya. Ah … _Ii nioi _…

Yuuma-kun memetik sebuah bunga.

"Ah, bunga melati?" tanyaku kepadanya. Dia mengangguk. Lalu … Dia menyematkan bunga itu … Di rambutku …

"E-Eh? Y-Yuuma-kun? K-Kenapa … ?"

"Hmm … Bunga melati itu seperti Mizki-chan. Meskipun dia kecil; dia istimewa. Dia harum. Dan menurutku, dia kuat." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Mukaku memerah mendengarnya.

"Ngh … Ayo kita pulang!" kataku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Baik, Mizki-chan …" kata Yuuma-kun. Dia tertawa kecil. Duh, kalau begini terus … Aku bisa-bisa menyukaimu, Yuuma-kun … Tapi, aku, masih teringat pada Yuu-kun …

'_Yuu-kun, di mana kau sekarang?_' pikirku.

* * *

Kami telah mandi. Aku mengenakan baju warna putih, jaket bertudung dengan lengan panjang warna merah, dan rok pendek warna merah tua. Aku mengenakan sepatu hak 2 cm warna merah, dan _stocking_ warna putih. Aku mengepang kecil rambutku di sisi kanan, dan memberinya jepitan _hibiscus_ warna merah-oranye. Aku juga menggunakan gelang besar warna putih, dan jam tangan warna merah kotak-kotak putih. Aku keluar, lalu duduk di sofa; menunggu Yuuma-kun. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia datang dengan baju _casual_.

"Mizki-chan! Maaf lama me … nung … gu …"

"Ah, _daijobu_! Lho? Yuuma-kun kenapa? Kok mukanya memerah?"

Dia kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Kemudian, dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Y-Yuuma-kun?"

"H-Habisnya … M-Mizki-chan … B-Beda dari biasanya. K-Kau tampak cocok dengan penampilan itu. L-Lebih dewasa. I-Itu sa-saja!"

Mukaku memerah. Kemudian, dengan muka yang merah juga, Yuuma-kun menggandengku untuk pergi ke toko buku di pusat kota. Kami-sama … Aku berharap dapat berada di sisi Yuuma-kun untuk selamanya …

* * *

Kami telah sampai di toko buku. Setelah memilih buku yang ingin kubeli, kami membayarnya. Kemudian, kami berkeliling di sekitar toko.

"Ah, iya. Yuki bilang, makanan James habis …" ucap Yuuma-kun.

"Hee? Ayo kita ke Pet Shop!" kataku sambil menarik lengan kiri Yuuma-kun. Kemudian, kami memasuki Pet Shop, yang berada tidak jauh dari toko buku tadi.

"Selamat datang … Silahkan, mau cari apa? Mau beli hewan peliharaan?" kata penjaga toko.

"Kalau untuk pasangan … Hamster cocok lho untuk yang perempuan!" ucap penjaga toko yang lain.

Wuah?! 'Pasangan'?! Mukaku langsung memerah mendengar kata itu, lalu aku segera memakai tudung jaketku untuk menutupi mukaku yang memerah. Yuuma-kun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ah … Kami ke sini untuk membeli makanan untuk burung … Apa ada?" tanya Yuuma-kun kepada penjaga toko.

"Ah, ada, silahkan ke sini."

Yuuma-kun mengikuti penjaga toko itu, sementara aku tetap diam di tempat. Aku memandang seekor hamster yang sedang menggigiti biji bunga matahari.

'_Uh … Kawaii!_' ucapku dalam hati.

"Mizki-chan?"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Yuuma-kun sudah selesai membayar makanan burung untuk James.

"Ada apa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah … Hamster ini … _Kawaii_ ya!"

"Hee? Iya … Tapi Mizki-chan nggak kalah _kawaii_ kok!" ucap Yuuma-kun dengan santai, lalu dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Yuuma-kun! _Chotto_! Apa maksud perkataanmu?!" kataku sambil mengejarnya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Pasangan yang manis ya …" kata si penjaga toko sambil tertawa kecil melihatku yang sedang memukul pelan punggung Yuuma-kun di luar.

* * *

Setelah ke Pet Shop, kami memutuskan untuk makan, karena kami belum sarapan dari pagi.

"Aku pesan _sapo_ tahu, _banana_ _split_, dan jus jeruk ya! Eh Mizki-chan, ini aku yang traktir ya!"

"Hee?! Kenapa- …"

"Sudahlah, pesan saja! Kau lapar kan?"

"Hmm, baiklah, aku pesan _sashimi_, _cherry cream cake_, dan _ocha_ ya!"

Si pelayan restoran mencatat pesanan kami. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan kami datang, kecuali _dessert_-nya. Aku dan Yuuma-kun menikmati hidangan kami.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _dessert_ yang kami pesan datang.

"Ah, Mizki-chan, mau makan _banana split_ denganku?" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah sendok kepadaku.

"_Etto_ … Bolehkah?"

Yuuma-kun mengangguk. Aku menerima sendok darinya, kemudian mulai menyendok banana split miliknya. Setelah kami habiskan berdua, aku menyendok cake-ku.

"Ah, Yuuma-kun mau?" tawarku.

"Hng … Tidak … Ini saja sudah cukup." katanya sambil mengambil krim cake yang menempel di pipi kananku dengan jarinya, lalu menjilatnya. Mukaku memerah. Uh … Sejak kapan krim itu ada di sana? Dan kenapa Yuuma-kun sama sekali tidak canggung saat melakukannya?

Aku melanjutkan makan _cake_-ku dengan muka merah. Setelah selesai, Yuuma-kun membayar makanan kami.

.

.

Kami keluar dari restoran tersebut, kemudian melangkah pelan. Aku sedang mendengarkan musik dengan _headseat_-ku.

"Hmm … Lalala …"

"Mizki-chan lagi dengar lagu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, Yuuma-kun mengambil _headseat_-ku yang sebelah kanan. Aku kaget.

"Y-Yuuma-kun?"

"Aku mau mendengarkan lagunya juga. Boleh?"

"Hmm … I-Iya."

Yuuma-kun memasangkan _headseat_-ku di telinga sebelah kirinya. Duh… Yuuma-kun dekat sekali denganku …

Kami melangkah pulang, tanpa sadar, sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti kami hingga kami sampai di rumah.

.

.

"Halo, Ling? Ya, ini aku. Aku punya info baru untukmu."

"_Hee? Apa? Apakah penting?"_

"Ya, sangat penting. Hikaruno ternyata tinggal di rumah Yuuma."

"_APA? Baiklah, besok dia … Akan kuberi pelajaran …"_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hari Senin. Aku dan Yuuma-kun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Hari berjalan seperti biasa. Saat istirahat juga berjalan seperti biasa; aku, Yuuma-kun, Gumi, Gumiya, dan Aoki ke kantin untuk makan bersama. Akhirnya, pada waktu pulang sekolah, aku ada eskul judo.

"Mizki-chan, kami pulang dulu ya! _Jaa ne_!" ucap Gumi dan Aoki kepadaku. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Mizki-chan, aku dan Gumiya latihan basket dulu ya. Nanti kita pulang bareng ya. _Jaa_." kata Yuuma-kun. Kemudian, dia berjalan bersama Gumiya. Aku menenteng tasku menuju ruang judo.

"Hah … Lelahnya …" ucapku pelan. Meskipun lelah, aku merasa senang karena dapat mengalahkan Kaiko pada saat latihan tadi. Aku sudah berganti baju judo, menjadi baju seragam. Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan judo, menuju ke halaman sekolah. Aku sadar, ada yang menungguku di sana. Ling dan kawan-kawannya.

" … Ada apa?"

Ling hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum.

"Hikaruno … Ternyata kau … Tinggal di rumah Yuuma-kun?"

"D-Darimana kau tau?!" ucapku.

Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat. Jika teman-teman yang lain sampai tau …

Ling tersenyum licik sambil menyerahkan foto saat aku masuk ke rumah Yuuma-kun. Ah, dia pasti mengambilnya saat kemarin aku dan Yuuma-kun baru pulang dari jalan-jalan.

"Kau- …"

"Hikaruno, bagaimana jika hal ini diketahui anak-anak~?"

"JANGAN!"

"Ufufu. Kalau begitu, sekarang berlututlah di hadapanku. Dan berjanjilah, untuk tidak mendekati Yuuma-kun lagi." kata Ling sambil tertawa licik.

… Apa? Tidak boleh mendekati Yuuma-kun lagi … ?

Padahal, bersamanya sangat mengasyikkan. Aku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum dan merasa senang saat bersamanya.

Tapi entah mengapa, refleks, aku berlutut di hadapan Ling sambil menunduk. Ling tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tiba-tiba, Ling mengguyurkan seember air dingin ke badanku. Aku hanya dapat diam. Yah … Meskipun kedinginan … Aku tetap diam saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Kami semua menoleh. Ah, Yuuma-kun. Padahal … Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini …

Yuuma-kun mendekati kami.

" … Ling … Kau … Menindas Mizki-chan lagi …"

Tiba-tiba, tangan Yuuma-kun menampar pelan Ling. Ling kaget. Matanya membulat.

"Pergi kalian! Jangan tindas Mizki-chan lagi!" seru Yuuma-kun.

Ling masih terdiam kaku. Akhirnya, Ling diseret teman-temannya pergi.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Yuuma-kun segera menggandengku ke UKS. Dia memberikanku handuk dari UKS. Aku mengusap pelan rambutku, dan _seifuku_-ku yang basah. Yuuma-kun duduk di sebelahku.

"Mizki-chan. Kenapa kau diam saja ditindas mereka?!"

" … "

Tiba-tiba, Yuuma-kun mencengkeram pundakku. Aku kaget.

"Mizki-chan. Jawab."

"Karena jika aku membalas, aku sama saja dengan mereka. Lebih baik aku diam."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya!"

" … Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi, Yuuma-kun? Lagipula, kata mereka, aku tidak boleh mendekatimu. Lebih baik aku menuruti mereka, sehingga mereka berhenti mengusiliku. Aku juga tidak mau menggunakan kemampuan bela diriku hanya untuk hal seperti ini."

Yuuma-kun terdiam menatapku. Kemudian, dia memelukku. Erat. Sama seperti pada saat aku menangis kepadanya.

"Y-Yuuma-kun? A-Apa yang kau lakukan? _S_-_Seifuku_mu nanti ikut basah!" kataku dengan panik dan muka merah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarlah basah."

"H-Hah?"

"Mizki-chan, kau ini terlalu sabar ya. Dan kau ini terlalu baik."

"A-Apa?"

"Makanya … Aku …"

Mukaku makin memerah.

"Aku … A-Aku … Lupakan sajalah." katanya dengan muka yang agak memerah. Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Jas _seifuku_-nya yang tadi dilepaskan dan digantung di ujung tempat tidur, dipakaikan ke aku.

"Ayo kita pulang." katanya sambil menggandengku. Mukaku memerah, tapi aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

'_Yuuma-kun … Apa kau ini … Yuu-kun? … Kalian … Sifat kalian … Benar-benar mirip …_'

* * *

Author : Yosha~! Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai …

James : Cip … Cip … Cip …

Author : Yo James. Long taim no si!

James : Pi? (Hah?)

Author : Kubilang, long taim no si!

James : Pi pi? (Apa itu?)

Author : Pa pi pu mulu! *kejar James* *kemudian rusuh*

Yuki : *muncul dengan aura hitam karena gak dapat dialog sama sekali di fict* Minna-san … Review? *kemudian berbalik dengan wajah suram*


	7. Ano Yakusoku

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. But this fanfict is mine. Enjoy reading, readers.

**Warning** : OOC?, OOT, typo dan _twin_-nya, semi typo, gak nyambung, gak jelas, alurnya kecepetan, dan apapun itu, terserah dah.

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Author : Yo~! Kembali di Kimi no Egao … Huft, maaf baru apdet (baca: update)! Soalnya author sibuk dengan tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk, serta jaringan internet laptop author ini minta dihajar- #malahcurcol

Oliver : Alasan aja sih, ngeles mulu nih author u,u

Author : Ah, apa kamu bocah Betawi coretshotacoret , diem aja sono ==

Oliver : … *hajar author*

Author : *hajar balik* *kemudian rusuh*

Yuki : Hhh …Mulai kan … Udahlah, selamat membaca ya minna. Happy reading! *bow*

* * *

**Mizki POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Ling menyiramku. Dan sejak hari itu, Ling sama sekali tidak berani mengangguku. Dia bahkan menjauhiku, dan sering menghindariku. Begitu juga dengan para pengikut-pengikutnya, yang sepertinya takut kepadaku. Bagiku, itu bukanlah masalah yang besar. Aku tidak merasa senang, malah merasa waspada. Barangkali, Ling sedang merencanakan sesuatu. _Who knows?_

Dan sejak hari itu, detak jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika aku berada di dekat Yuuma-kun. Bahkan, terkadang aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Aku merasa canggung dan agak aneh apabila berbicara dengannya. Aku malu bila hanya berdua dengannya. Apa … perasaan ini?

Aku memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Itu pemberian Yuuma-kun, karena 3 hari yang lalu aku dan dia mampir ke sebuah Game Center, setelah aku dan dia selesai eskul.

Ya. Aku mengerti apa perasaan ini. Perasaan bahwa aku ingin selalu berada di samping Yuuma-kun.

Ya. Aku menyukainya.

Mukaku memerah. Membayangkan wajah Yuuma-kun yang sedang tersenyum. Senyuman itu selalu jujur, dan menerpaku secara langsung.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan janjiku kepada Yuu-kun?

Entah bagaimana, aku selalu berfirasat bahwa Yuu-kun adalah Yuuma-kun. Sifat mereka, rambut mereka, rupa mereka, dan semuanya … Sama.

Aku masih teringat bagaimana awal pertemuanku dengannya, dan bagaimana hari-hari yang kujalani dengannya.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Normal POV**

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang terurai berjalan sepulang sekolah. Dia berjalan dengan tas di punggungnya. Dia harus pulang sendirian ke rumahnya, karena ayahnya tidak dapat menjemputnya. Sementara ibunya, ada urusan. Ia menatap sebentar langit yang sudah berwarna agak jingga, lalu menatap arlojinya. Pukul 16.00.

Dia berjalan melewati sebuah rumah sakit. Saat sedang berjalan sambil menatap bawah, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut _pink_ yang berlari dari dalam pintu rumah sakit; dan sudah bisa diduga, anak laki-laki itu menabrak anak perempuan yang sedang melamun tersebut. Mereka jatuh, dan buku-buku dari tas perempuan anak itu berjatuhan.

"Uuh …"

"A-Ah, _g_-_gomen_, eh, _I_-_I'm sorry_!" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut. Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada anak perempuan itu; untuk membantunya berdiri. Setelah membantunya berdiri, anak laki-laki itu membantu mengambili buku-buku anak perempuan itu yang berserakan.

"Un, _arigato_. Eh, _I mean_, _thanks_."

"Eh? Kamu orang Jepang?"

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hng, aku lahir di sini, Amerika, tapi ayahku orang Jepang. Terkadang aku berlibur ke Jepang juga. Jadi aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang."

"Oh … _Souka_ … Maafkan aku ya, aku sedang terburu-buru tadi."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah yang besar kok."

"Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Hng? Aku Hikaruno Mizki."

"Ng, kalau aku … Panggil saja aku Yuu-kun." kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Mizki pun membalas jabatan tangan anak bernama Yuu-kun itu.

Tiba-tiba, perut Yuu-kun berbunyi. Mizki tertawa mendengarnya.

"Belum makan siang?"

"_Etto_ … Aku malas makan makanan rumah sakit …"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku! Aku tau tempat di mana _hotdog_ yang enak dijual!" ujar Mizki sambil menarik tangan anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak laki-laki tersebut-, hmm, Yuu-kun maksudnya, hanya bisa mengikuti Mizki.

.

.

"_Hotdog, 2, please!_" ucap Mizki kepada seorang penjaga stand _hotdog_. Ia langsung mengangguk, dan dengan sigap membuatkan pesanan Mizki tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, _hotdog_-nya sudah jadi. Mizki mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu membayarnya. Kemudian, dia menyerahkan _hotdog_ kepada Yuu-kun.

"Eh? _Arigato_!"

"_Douitashimashite_. Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain itu? Kita bisa berbincang-bincang sambil naik ayunan di sana." sahut Mizki sambil menunjuk taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka membeli _hotdog_. Yuu-kun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, dan mengikuti Mizki. Mereka lalu duduk di ayunan, lalu sibuk menikmati hotdog mereka masing-masing dalam diam.

"Ng, kau tinggal di mana? Kelas berapa?" tanya Yuu-kun memecah keheningan. Mizki menoleh.

"Hmm, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku tinggal di apartemen yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tadi, hanya beda beberapa blok. Aku … Kelas 4. Yuu-kun?"

"Wah, kita sama! Aku juga kelas 4!"

"Yuu-kun orang Jepang ya? Ada keperluan apa di Amerika?"

Wajah anak laki-laki itu tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Mizki.

"Aku mempunyai penyakit yang harus disembuhkan di sini. _Well_, mungkin aku harus menjalani operasi … _But_, aku nggak takut! Kata dokter, aku pasti sembuh!" ucap Yuu-kun dengan penuh semangat. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Mizki terpesona melihat senyuman anak itu (baca : Yuu-kun, bukan author #woy #apaan).

'_Sungguh anak yang optimis … Baik dan ramah pula …_' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Mizki berbunyi. Mizki segera merogoh saku roknya, mengambil ponselnya, dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ah, kaa-san? _Yeah_. Aku ada urusan sebentar. _Yep, I'll come home now_._ Okay_._ Love you too_,_ mom_."

Mizki menutup ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya dengan tergesa ke dalam sakunya lagi.

"Yuu-kun, maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Eh? Tapi uang _hotdog_-nya …"

"_Daijobu_! Tidak usah diganti! Anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan! _See you next time_! _Bye_!" seru Mizki. Kemudian dia segera berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sosok itu lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangan Yuu-kun. Dia kemudian menyadari ada sebuah benda di dekat ayunan yang dinaiki Mizki tadi. Yuu-kun memungutnya. Sebuah jepit rambut kupu-kupu warna pink. Pasti milik Mizki … Ya ya, dia tadi memang melihat Mizki menggunakan jepit ini.

Yuu-kun tersenyum, dan menyimpannya di dalam sakunya.

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah 5 hari sejak perjumpaan mereka. Mizki belum bertemu Yuu-kun lagi sejak saat itu. Sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Mizki berjalan pelan sepulang sekolah. Dia merasa ingin mampir ke taman; di mana pertama kali dia dan Yuu-kun bertemu. Saat sampai di depan taman, Mizki melihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk di ayunan; sendirian di taman tersebut. Yuu-kun!

"Yuu-kun!" Mizki langsung berlari ke arah ayunan tersebut, dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Yuu-kun yang kosong tersebut.

"_Hey_." jawab Yuu-kun sambil tersenyum sambil menatap Mizki.

"Huwaa, kupikir saat bertemu pertama kali denganmu, itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir …" ujar Mizki pelan. Yuu-kun terdiam, kemudian tertawa dan mengelus kepala Mizki pelan.

"Ahaha, tenang saja. Aku masih di sini kok."

Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum, dan tertawa lepas.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Pohon-pohon di taman itu mulai menggugurkan daun berwarna merah dan cokelat, dan meliuk-liuk tertiup angin.

"He … Musim gugur ya …" kata Mizki pelan sambil melihat daun-daun tersebut.

"Hmm. Aku menyukai musim gugur. Daun-daun yang perlahan gugur … indah sekali. Tapi aku juga menyukai musim panas."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Karena aku dapat bertemu dengan Mizki." ucap Yuu-kun sambil menatap Mizki. Muka Mizki memerah, kemudian dia menunduk. Yuu-kun hanya tertawa jahil sambil mencubit pipi Mizki.

Dan sejak hari itu, mereka selalu bersama; setelah Mizki pulang sekolah. Beli _hotdog_ langganan mereka berdua, bermain di taman berdua, melihat dan bermain-main dengan daun-daun yang telah gugur berdua, bermain di danau di taman berdua … Ya, keduanya tak terpisahkan, dan tak ingin berpisah sampai kapan pun.

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dan merupakan hari terakhir dalam musim gugur. Besok sudah musim dingin. Angin dingin mulai berhembus kencang. Mizki menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Meskipun sudah siang, matahari tertutup awan, dan di luar tampak mendung. Tetapi, hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat Mizki untuk menemui Yuu-kun. Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk bermain seperti biasa.

Mizki mengambil mantel bulu warna merah miliknya, lengkap dengan topi rajut dan sarung tangan berwarna senada. Kemudian dia menuju ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya ibunya sedang menggendong Oliver yang tertidur.

"_Mom_. _I have to go_." ucap Mizki.

"_But the weather is so cold_. _Are you okay_?"

"_Yeah_, _I already wear this_, _so I'll be fine_." ucap Mizki bersemangat sambil menunjuk mantelnya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Okay_. _You can go_. _Take care_."

"_Thanks mom_! _See you soon_!" seru Mizki sambil mengecup pipi ibunya. Dia kemudian berlari ke beranda rumah dan mengenakan sepatu _kets_-nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan suara kaki yang berlari.

* * *

Mizki menyusuri taman tempat biasanya ia dan Yuu-kun bermain. Yuu-kun belum tampak. Mizki memakluminya, karena Yuu-kun memang sering terlambat datang. Dia memandang pohon yang kokoh, dengan cabang-cabangnya yang kuat. Biasanya, Yuu-kun akan memanjat pohon ini, lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada Mizki untuk membantunya memanjat. Lalu mereka berdua menikmati pemandangan yang benar-benar indah dari atas pohon itu.

Mizki kemudian memandang bangku di taman. Dia teringat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Yuu-kun;

"_Mizki, sebetulnya … Aku benar-benar menyukai senyummu! Senyummu itu hangat! Entah kenapa, hatiku ikut hangat melihat senyumanmu …"_

"_Hah? Benarkah? Aku jarang tersenyum, temanku di sekolah pun sedikit. Entah kenapa, mereka agak menjauhiku."_

"_Oh ya? Wew, mereka rugi sekali ya! Kau kan anak yang baik! Sayang sekali mereka tidak dapat merasakan kebaikanmu dan melihat senyumanmu!"_

Dan karena Yuu-kun, Mizki dapat tersenyum dengan tulus. Yuu-kun membuat hatinya hangat. Yuu-kun selalu membuatnya gembira. Yuu-kun memang selalu menjahili Mizki, namun itu adalah bentuk kepeduliannya kepada Mizki.

Mizki menunggu hingga setengah jam. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Yuu-kun. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membeli _burger_, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke taman itu. Setelah satu jam menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Mizki merasa kecewa dan khawatir. Apa Yuu-kun melupakan janjinya untuk datang? Atau, apakah terjadi sesuatu kepada Yuu-kun?

Mizki segera membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran negatifnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantelnya, lalu membukanya, dan mencari nomor Yuu-kun di _list contact_-nya. Kemudian, ia menghubunginya. Hanya terdengar nada sambung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada yang mengangkat.

"Halo, Yuu-kun?!"

"Eh, Yuu … Yuu-sama … Sekarang sedang menjalani operasi, nona." ucap suara di seberang sana. Suara seorang perempuan.

"O-Operasi apa?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?!"

"Lebih baik nona ke sini. Yuu-sama berada di kamar nomor 102."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana! Terima kasih atas infonya!"

Mizki segera menutup ponselnya. Dia mengambil beberapa petik bunga lily putih di taman; yang entah kenapa belum mengering, dan kemudian segera berlari ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Mizki sampai di rumah sakit. Dia segera menuju ke bagian informasi.

"Umm, _sorry_. _Where's room 102_?!"

"Ah, _wait a second_. _It's on 2__nd__ floor_."

"_Thanks_!"

Mizki segera menaiki lift menuju lantai 2. Setelah itu, dia mencari kamar 102. Setelah menemukannya, Mizki segera mengetuk perlahan kamar itu. Pintunya terbuka, dan ada seseorang berambut cokelat panjang berpakaian maid.

"Anda … Mizki-sama?"

Mizki mengangguk mantap.

"Di mana Yuu-kun?!"

Perempuan berpakaian _maid_ itu menunjuk ke arah ranjang. Tampak Yuu-kun sedang terlelap, dengan selang infus yang menancap di tubuhnya. Mizki terpaku melihatnya.

"Ano, _sumimasen_, saya Saku. Saya orang yang ditugasi untuk menjaga Yuu-sama. Sebetulnya, operasi Yuu-kun itu besok, tapi dipercepat menjadi hari ini. Operasinya baru saja selesai setelah anda baru selesai menelepon saya. Keadaan tuan Yuu sudah stabil, tapi dia belum sadar. Saya permisi dulu ya, nona Mizki." ucap perempuan berpakaian _maid_ itu dengan sopan, kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Mizki duduk di kursi di samping ranjang di mana Yuu-kun berbaring. Dia meletakkan lily putih yang dipetiknya tadi di vas yang ada di meja. Dia menggenggam tangan Yuu-kun, kemudian mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, dia menangis. Kenapa Yuu-kun tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyakitnya? Mengapa? Yuu-kun tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini kan? Iya kan? Air mata Mizki jatuh membasahi tangan kanan Yuu-kun.

Tiba-tiba, mata Yuu-kun terbuka. Dia kaget melihat Mizki yang menangis.

"Miz … Ki? Mengapa … Kau menangis … Dan … Ah … Aku sudah sadar ya …"

"Y-Yuu-kun?!"

"K-Kenapa kau menangis, Mizki?"

Bukannya mereda, tangis Mizki malah meledak. Air matanya makin banyak keluar dan membasahi tangan Yuu-kun.

"M-Mizki?!"

"H-H-Hiks, k-kukira s-sesuatu y-yang b-buruk t-terjadi … K-Kukira k-kau a-akan m-meninggalkanku … H-H-Huwaa!"

Yuu-kun tersenyum lemah. Dia kemudian duduk dari tidurnya. Dia menghapus air mata Mizki dengan ibu jarinya, dan kemudian mengelus kepala Mizki. Dia memeluk Mizki dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mizki.

"_Baka_ … Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." ucapnya.

Mizki meredakan tangisnya, tetapi dia masih sesenggukan.

Yuu-kun tersenyum lagi. Kemudian dia membelai kepala Mizki perlahan.

"Hei Mizki, kau tau … Saat aku terlelap tadi …"

Mizki menoleh dan memandang Yuu-kun.

"Aku berada di kegelapan. Aku sepertinya tersesat. Aku berlari, berusaha mencari cahaya yang ada. Tetapi, hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya ada kegelapan. Kemudian, ada sebuah suara. Suara itu berkata dengan lembut, '_Ini belum saatmu untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Masih ada yang membutuhkanmu. Dia selalu ada di sampingmu._'. Dan kemudian, kegelapan mulai hilang, dan berganti dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Kemudian, aku terbangun."

Mizki membuka mulutnya, namun Yuu-kun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Dan aku sadar. Orang yang dimaksudkan itu … Pasti Mizki. Ya. Aku belum boleh meninggal, karena di dunia ini masih ada Mizki." lanjut Yuu-kun, kemudian dengan perlahan mencium bibir Mizki.

Mizki kaget, kemudian dia terdiam. Sebuah air mata meluncur lagi dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Hari ini sudah genap seminggu sejak operasi Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun juga sudah pulih pasca operasinya. Salju sudah turun menghiasi negara Paman Sam ini. Mizki segera berjalan ke taman, lengkap dengan pakaian musim dinginnya. Sekarang pukul 10.00. Entah kenapa, Yuu-kun meneleponnya agar datang ke taman. Dari suaranya, dia terdengar agak sedih. Hmm, entahlah, tapi Mizki tidak ingin berprasangka buruk.

Mizki telah sampai di taman itu. Dia melihat Yuu-kun yang bersandar di pohon.

"Ah, Yuu-kun!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hai."

"Maaf terlambat! Ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

Yuu-kun tertunduk, dan menghela nafas, panjang.

"Begini … Mizki … Hari ini aku harus kembali ke Jepang."

Mata Mizki membulat. A-Apa? K-Kenapa mendadak sekali?

"A-Apa?! K-Kenapa mendadak?!"

"Maaf. Tapi begitu keputusannya. Setelah aku sudah menjalani operasi, aku harus kembali. Keluargaku telah menungguku, di Jepang."

Mizki merasa matanya panas. Dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Semudah itukah? Semudah itukah kau akan meninggalkanku, Yuu-kun?!"

Yuu-kun menunduk makin dalam. Kemudian, dia melangkah mendekati Mizki, berusaha memeluknya. Tetapi, Mizki menghindar.

"Kau jahat Yuu-kun. Jahat. Kau anggap aku apa?!" seru Mizki sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah penuh air mata.

" … Kau orang yang berarti bagiku, Mizki."

"Lalu kenapa kau akan pergi?!"

Yuu-kun terdiam. Dia menepuk kepala Mizki pelan, kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan Mizki yang menutupi wajahnya. Awalnya Mizki tidak mau, kemudian dia menurut, meskipun wajahnya berantakan; penuh dengan air mata.

Yuu-kun menunjuk bekas luka di tangan sebelah kanannya, lebih tepatnya di sikunya. Luka itu terbentuk saat ia menolong Mizki yang hampir jatuh dari pohon. Luka yang dalam; yah, berbekas, maksudnya.

" … Mungkin ini konyol. Mungkin aku akan lupa bekas lupa ini karena apa. Tapi Mizki, kumohon ingatlah. Bila kau bertemu dengan sosokku yang sudah dewasa; dengan bekas luka ini, berarti itu aku. Itu Yuu-kun yang kau kenal. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengingatku, Mizki."

Mizki mengusap air matanya, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Yuu-kun melepas syal yang dipakainya. Syal rajut berwarna putih-hitam, dengan motif kotak-kotak. Kemudian, dia melingkarkan syal itu di leher Mizki.

" … Kenang-kenangan dariku. Simpanlah. Semoga dengan ini, kau mengingatku."

"E-Eh? T-Tapi … A-Aku tidak bisa memberikan …"

Yuu-kun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Mizki. Jepit milik Mizki.

"Aku boleh menyimpannya kan?"

Mizki mengangguk mantap. Kemudian, mereka berpelukan, erat.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**Mizki's POV**

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku. Sebuah syal berwarna hitam-putih tergantung di sana. Aku mengambilnya, kemudian memeluknya. Hangat.

_Yuu-kun … Aku merindukanmu … Apakah kau juga merindukanku? Apakah kau masih mengingatku? Mengigat janji kita? Saat-saat kita bersama dulu? …_

* * *

Author : Yo! Akhirnya selesai! Maaf, author memang bikin chapter-chan(?) di bagian ini penuh dengan _flashback_ kenangan Mizki dan Yuu-kun … Biar lebih detail gitulah~

Yuki : Ya lumayanlah. Tapi janji lho ya kalau chapter-chan selanjutnya lebih menarik! *elus jenggot Bu RT(?)*

Author : *cengo* *bergidik* I-Iya. J-Janji.

Oliver : Yuhuuu~! Anak Beta- eh bukan, sho-, bukan, pacarnya Yu-, bukan juga! OLIVER DI SINI! #gabisaselow #penyebabcapsjebol

Author : Etdah, mulai. Cabut ah, cabut. *naik elang terbang* #korbansinet

Yuki & Oliver : *cengo* *ada lalat lewat* … E-Eh, m-minna-san, r-review?

(Oh ya, dan author butuh review lebih buat fict 'Utatte, Lenka'! Mohon ya, minna-san! Bantu kasih semangat ke authorcoretbakacoret, coreterocoret, nan coretmalescoret ini!)


	8. Mizki no Keiken to Sentakushi

Disclaimer : _Vocaloid isn't mine. But this fanfict is mine. Thank you for your understanding. Enjoy reading!_

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, typo dan sanak sekampung (?); si semi typo, alur kecepetan, cerita gak nyambung dan gak jelas, dsb. _Don't like? You must like it! _#salah #maksa. Maksudnya, _don't like_, _don't read!_

Rated : Teen

Genre : Romance

* * *

Author : _Yosh_! Author kembali! Alonga! (?)

Yuki : Itu bahasa dari mana coba- …

Author : Bahasa-

Oliver : Bahasa orang seteres yang belum belajar buat UTS, tapi malah ngetik _fanfict_~

Author : *bekep Oliver* Psst! Anak shotah betawih diem aja! ^^"

Yuki : *sweatdrop* Oke _minna_, selamat membaca ya~

* * *

**Mizki POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai kamarku. Aku mengerang dan menguap, lalu merentangkan tanganku. Aku melirik jam di dinding. AH? PUKUL 7? UH OH!

Aku segera terlonjak dari tempat tidurku. Saat akan buru-buru keluar dari kamarku, aku melihat Ollie yang masih tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus badannya.

Tunggu … Ini kan … Hari Minggu?

Aku menepuk dahiku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dan panik? Benar-benar tidak lucu.

Karena aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

.

.

Aku telah selesai mandi, sekarang aku sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah. Ollie tampak sangat menikmati tidurnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkannya.

"Ah, _nee-chan_! _Ohayou_!" sapa Yuki kepadaku. Dia sedang memegang James di tangannya.

"Hmm, _ohayou mo_, Yuki! Rajin banget pagi-pagi udah rapi! Ollie saja belum bangun."

"Hee? Dia belum bangun? _Mattaku_, dasar pemalas! _Nee-chan_, aku boleh kan membangunkannya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, kemudian Yuki tertawa riang dan segera memasuki kamarku dan Ollie. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian, aku membaca lagi artikel di majalah.

"Wuah, Mizki-chan? Sudah bangun?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku mengenal suara itu. Aku menoleh. Benar! Yuuma-kun! Ada handuk di bahunya dan rambutnya basah. (Para Yuuma FG : *nosblit*)

"A-Ah, _o _-_ohayou_!" ucapku.

Duh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bersikap wajar di depannya!

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan heran, kemudian dia berjalan, dan sekarang dia berada di depanku. Dia berlutut, kemudian memegang dahiku dengan tangannya. Uh oh!

"Mizki-chan sakit ya? Kok mukanya merah?" katanya dengan nada heran.

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Sehat 100%! _Daijobu_!" kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku.

Yuuma-kun terdiam, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat kelakuanku. Dia menepuk kepalaku, kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya dapat pura-pura cemberut.

"Ahaha … Baiklah kalau Mizki-chan baik-baik saja! Mau nggak menemaniku?"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Nanti siang aku ada pemotretan, di gedung yang sama seperti gedung yang dulu. Mau ikut?"

"Eh … Tentu saja aku mau menemani Yuuma-kun!"

Dia tersenyum senang mendengar jawabanku.

"Baiklah … Aku mau main _game _dulu di kamar ya!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk. Dia kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku membaca majalah lagi. Kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah artikel tentang memasak kue-kue kering.

'_Hmm … Bagaimana jika aku membuatkan sesuatu untuk Yuuma-kun?_' pikirku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian bergegas ke dapur.

* * *

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Kulihat ada Hana yang sedang mengelap piring.

"_Ohayou_, Hana!" sapaku ramah kepadanya. Dia menoleh, kemudian melemparkan senyum khas darinya, yaitu ada lesung pipit di pipinya. Manis sekali.

"_Ohayou mo_, Mizki-sama. Ada keperluan apa ke dapur? Apakah anda lapar? Perlu sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Err, itu boleh juga."

"Tunggu sebentar, Mizki-sama."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian duduk di meja makan. Hana meletakkan piring yang tadi dipegangnya ke rak piring. Kemudian, dia tampak sibuk menyusun bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Beberapa menit kemudian, tercium harum masakan yang enak. Hana membawa baki berisi piring dan gelas, lalu menghidangkannya di hadapanku.

"Silahkan nona, roti bakar dengan selai dan coklat panas." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uwah, sepertinya enak! _Arigato_, Hana!"

"_Douitashimashite_, nona. Jika sudah selesai, letakkan saja piringnya di cucian. Nona tidak perlu mencucinya. Saya membersihkan kamar nyonya dulu ya, nona."

Aku mengangguk. Hana kemudian pergi ke kamar Yoko oba-san. Aku mengambil sepotong roti bakar buatan Hana, kemudian mulai mengigitnya.

Uwah! _Oishi_! Roti yang hangat, kulitnya dan renyah, dan selai _cranberry_; yang dibeli Yoko oba-san di luar negeri, terasa enak sekali! _Perfect_!

Aku menghabiskan roti bakarnya hingga habis. Kemudian, aku memegang _mug _coklat panas, dan meneguknya. Uwah, nggak kalah enak! Hangat, dan coklatnya terasa!

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku, kemudian menaruh piring bekas roti dan _mug_ di cucian. Aku melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas, kemudian tersenyum riang. Aku memakai celemek, dan mulai membuat sesuatu untuk Yuuma-kun. 45 menit kemudian, aku tersenyum senang, dan memasukkan masakan yang kubuat untuknya ke dalam kotak makanan. Aku membayangkan wajah senang Yuuma-kun saat menerima ini dariku …

"Mizki-chan? Kau di mana?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar suara Yuuma-kun yang memanggilku. Aku menepuk kedua pipiku.

"Yuuma-kun, aku di dapur! Ada apa?"

"Ah, kau di dapur toh. Ganti baju ya! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat!"

"Ya!"

Aku segera menenteng kotak bekal itu menuju kamarku, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan mengganti bajuku.

.

.

Aku memakai atasan kemeja warna biru muda, dan memakai rok _jeans _warna biru tua. Aku mengurai rambutku, kemudian memberinya bandana warna biru. Aku memakai jam warna biru, dan sepatu kets warna putih bercorak biru. Aku pun keluar kamar, dan Yuuma-kun sudah menungguku. Ia memakai baju santai; atasan kaus warna putih bertuliskan '01' dan celana ¾ warna hitam.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, kami berjalan dan memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu kami di depan pagar rumah.

* * *

Kami akhirnya sampai di gedung tempat pemotretan Yuuma-kun akan berlangsung. Kami memasuki gedung itu, dan naik ke lantai 8. Saat aku keluar dari _lift_, uwah … Banyak sekali model! Sepertinya mereka profesional semua!

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari Kageito-san. Yuuma-kun menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Mizki-chan cari siapa?" tanyanya.

Aku kaget, kemudian bingung harus menjawab apa. Duh … Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau aku …

"A-Aku, e-eh, c-cari …"

"Wah, Yuuma-kun, Mizki-chan! _Ohayou_!"

Kami menoleh. Ternyata Niji-san.

"Mizki-chan masih ingat aku bukan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ahaha, tentu saja, Niji-san. Bagaimana kabar anda? Baik?" sapaku.

"Yup, tentu saja! Ah, Yuuma, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan soal pemotretan kali ini. Mari ikut aku ke sini. Mizki-chan juga boleh ikut."

Kami berdua mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Niji-san. Dia mengajak kami memasuki suatu ruangan. Huft … Ruangannya sejuk dan nyaman! Sepertinya ini ruangan VIP milik Yuuma-kun … (Seorang model profesional biasanya memiliki ruangan VIP di gedung pemotretan (?))

Niji-san duduk di sofa. Yuuma-kun mengambil sebuah kursi, dan aku duduk di sebelah Niji-san.

"Jadi begini, Yuuma-kun … Tema pemotretan hari ini adalah tentang _First Date_. Jadi …"

Yuuma-kun mendengarkan penjelasan Niji-san dengan serius, dan berkali-kali melontarkan pertanyaan tentang siapa pasangannya di pemotretan kali ini, apa saja gaya yang harus ia lakukan, memakai baju apa saja nantinya, dan lain-lain.

Sementara aku? Aku berusaha tampak biasa-biasa saja, padahal hatiku tidak tenang. _First Date_? Uh-oh! Aku tidak membayangkan pose apa saja yang akan Yuuma-kun lakukan nanti. Apalagi, hatiku tambah tidak tenang saat Niji-san mengatakan model yang akan berkolaborasi bersamaYuuma-kun adalah Yuzuki Yukari. Dia adalah model cantik nan manis; yang sedang naik daun. Hhh …

"Baiklah. Yuuma-kun, Yukari-chan sudah datang. Kalian tidak mau berbicang-bincang dulu?" ucap Niji-san.

Yuuma-kun mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

"Niji-san, apakah boleh saya keluar? Saya mau … Jalan-jalan, mencari udara segar, yah, begitulah." kataku pelan.

Niji-san mengangguk, kemudian aku segera beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke luar.

* * *

Aku berjalan-jalan. Kulihat Yuuma-kun sibuk berbicara dengan fotografer yang sepertinya akan memfotonya nanti. Aku menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahku. Tiba-tiba, langkahku terhenti. Aku memandang ruang di samping kiriku. **Ruang Rias**.

Dengan ragu, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Silahkan masuk!" kata sebuah suara lembut, tapi tegas. Aku mendorong pelan pintu itu. Kulihat, Yukari-san yang memakai baju santai untuk kencan (yah, maklumlah, dia mau menjalani pemotretan), dan rambutnya sedang ditata dengan rapi oleh seorang penata rambut.

"Uwah … Siapa namamu?" katanya dengan ramah sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah, namaku Mizki. Hikaruno Mizki."

"Aku Yuzuki Yukari!"

"Aku sudah tau, dari Niji-san."

"Kau mengenal Niji-san? Jadi kau seorang model?" katanya dengan antusias.

"_Etto_, bukan. Aku temannya Yuuma-kun, dia selalu mengajakku ke sini apabila dia ada pemotretan. Yah, begitulah …"

"_Souka_ … Ah, Mizki-san, duduklah di sampingku, sini!" katanya sambil menunjuk sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya. Aku mengangguk, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Fuuh … Kukira aku tidak dapat teman bicara … Habisnya, aku tidak pernah ke gedung pemotretan ini sebelumnya. Yang kukenal hanya Niji-san, dan aku tidak mengenal model-model lain di sini. Ah, maaf, aku malah jadi cerita panjang lebar begini … Maafkan sifat cerewetku! _Gomenasai_, Mizki-san!"

"_Daijobu_. Aku mau kok mendengarkan. Ahaha, kau tidak cerewet kok, Yukari-san. Justru orang yang banyak berbicara itu menyenangkan."

"Huwaa … Baik sekali kau Mizki-san!" seru Yukari riang sambil memelukku. Huft, untung rambutnya sudah selesai ditata. Kalau tidak, bisa kacau. Si penata rambut hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Yukari.

Kami berbicara panjang lebar. Yah, Yukari sih yang lebih banyak berbicara, dan aku yang mendengarkan. Ternyata, dia orang yang baik, ramah, dan lucu. Dan aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang pemotretan dia dan Yuuma-kun, karena ternyata Yukari sudah punya pacar. Namanya Yuzuto Yuuto, teman satu sekolahnya. _Yokatta _…

"Eh, Mizki-san suka Yuuma-san ya?" tanya Yukari iseng.

Mukaku memerah.

"_E_-_Etto _… I-Itu …"

"Kapan kalian jadian? Kalian cocok lho! Ayo cepat jadian … Atau perlu kubantu?"

Mukaku makin memerah, dan aku menggeleng tegas. Yukari tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Hmm, aku masih bimbang, Yukari-san … Habisnya …"

"Habisnya apa? Dia tampan lho, model lagi. Siapa yang tau kalau misalnya dia naksir seorang model juga? Dan mungkin, banyak yang naksir dia."

_Ya tentu saja_. ucapku dalam hati. Ling? Klub penggemarnya?

"Yah, habis … Aku punya seorang teman masa kecil. Yah, dia cinta pertamaku. Kami pernah berjanji, agar suatu saat bisa bertemu lagi. Itu dulu sih, saat aku masih kelas 4, di Amerika …"

"Uwaaah, _so sweet_! Lalu? Lalu?"

"Dia kembali lagi ke Jepang. Dan … Dia … Benar-benar mirip dengan Yuuma-kun …"

Mulut Yukari membulat, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada dia langsung? Misalnya … _'Apa kau ingat aku?'_… Atau _'Kau ingat apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'_"

Aku menunduk, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku … Aku hanya takut … Bagaimana kalau misalnya aku salah? Kalau Yuuma-kun bukan anak itu? Kalau mereka 2 orang yang berbeda? Aku harus apa? Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan janjiku kepada anak itu?"

Yukari menghela nafas, kemudian menepuk pundakku pelan.

" … Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan, Mizki-san? Lagipula, apa anak itu tidak memiliki tanda khusus atau tanda spesifik yang membuatmu dapat mengingatnya?"

Aku langsung terdiam, dan teringat kembali perkataan Yuu-kun.

_Ingatlah bekas luka di sikuku ini…_

"Halo? Mizki-san?"

Aku terhenyak. Huft, sepertinya aku melamun.

"Ng, dia pernah punya sebuah luka. Di siku. Karena dulu pernah menolongku ..."

Yukari mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, ada suara pintu yang diketuk.

"_Yukari! Kau sudah siap! Ayo, pemotretannya sudah mau dimulai!"_

"Uwaah, itu _manager_-ku. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti ya! Mizki-san, doakan aku ya!" ucap Yukari sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Aku memandang Yuuma-kun dan Yuzuki-san yang sedang melakukan pemotretan. Mereka tampak profesional sekali! Keren! Aku memandang mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Baiklah, istirahat sebentar!" kata si fotografer. Yuuma-kun dan Yukari-san langsung tersenyum lega, dan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana penampilan kami, Mizki-san?" tanya Yukari riang.

Aku mengacungkan jempolku.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian berdua. Ini!" lanjutku sambil menyodorkan botol berisi jus kiwi dan kotak bekal. Yukari langsung menuang jusnya ke 3 gelas plastik. Yuuma-kun membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Eh? _Cupcake_? _Muffin_?" tanya Yuuma-kun.

"Waah, sepertinya enak!" seru Yukari.

"Aku membuatnya tadi pagi. Makan saja."

"Uwaah, _arigato_! _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Yukari setelah mengambil sebuah _cupcake cherry_. Matanya berbinar-binar saat menggigit _cupcake _buatanku.

"_Oishi_! Uwah, ini enak sekali! Lebih enak daripada buatan toko kue langgananku! Dari mana kau belajar membuatnya, Mizki-san?" tanya Yukari bersemangat.

"Dari kaa-san. Dia suka sekali membuat dan memanggang kue-kue kering."

Yuuma-kun mengambil sebuah _blueberry muffin_, kemudian mengigitnya.

"E-Enak …"

Aku tersipu, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Beberapa menit kemudian, semua _cupcake _dan _muffin _buatanku ludes dihabiskan Yukari dan Yuuma-kun. Syukurlah mereka menyukainya …

Yukari dan Yuuma-kun kemudian kembali ke tempat pemotretan, karena waktu istirahat mereka sudah habis. Namun tiba-tiba …

"Aduh!"

Kami semua kaget. Yukari jatuh terduduk, dan dia mengaduh kesakitannya. Semua berlangsung dengan cepat. Sepertinya, dia tersandung kabel kamera yang banyak berserakan di situ.

"Yukari! _Daijobu_?!" tanya _manager_ Yukari dengan baik.

"_I_-_Ittai_ … Aku tidak bisa berdiri …"

Beberapa kru segera memapah Yukari ke ruang VIPnya. Aku kemudian mengikuti mereka, begitu juga dengan Yuuma-kun.

.

.

"Maafkan aku … Ini semua karena kelalaianku …" ucap Yukari sambil mengaduh ketika lukanya diperban oleh _manager_-nya.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu kok, Yukari-san." sahut Yuuma-kun menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa pemotretannya bisa ditunda?" tanya Yukari lemas kepada _manager_-nya.

" … Tidak bisa. Karena foto-fotonya sudah harus jadi hari ini."

Yukari menuduk. Ia merasa bersalah; mengapa ia harus terjatuh tadi.

"Kecuali … Kalau ada pengganti."

Aku, Yuuma-kun, dan Yukari langsung menoleh mendengar kelanjutan kata _manager _Yukari tersebut.

"Ya. Kecuali ada penggantimu, Yukari. Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita harus mencari pengganti, anak yang tinggi, semampai, setidaknya setinggimu, Yukari. Dan harus ada, sekarang juga, kalau ingin pemotretannya berlanjut."

Yukari tampak antusias, kemudian dia melirik kepadaku.

"Mizki-san! Kau mau kan …?"

Yuuma-kun dan _manager _Yukari juga ikut memandangku. Uh oh?!

"_E_-_Etto_, k-kenapa aku? A-Aku belum pernah punya pengalaman menjadi model …"

"Tapi kau setinggi Yukari, badanmu bagus, kau juga cocok bersama Yuuma. Kau boleh juga kok." ucap _manager _Yukari.

"T-T-Tapi …"

"Baiklah. Habis ini kau akan bersiap-siap. Kau harus ganti baju dan merapikan rambut di ruang rias." lanjut _manager_ Yukari, lalu keluar dari ruangan ini. Oh _Kami_-_sama_ … Apa dia tidak mendengarkan orang berbicara?!

"Mizki-chan, aku pergi dulu. Kau pasti bisa!" ucap Yuuma-kun sambil menepuk kepalaku. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

"Mizki-san … Sini …" ucap Yukari lemah. Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Yukari-san, a-aku tidak yakin dapat melakukan hal ini! Aku tidak pernah difoto, dan aku tidak yakin hasil pemotretannya akan jadi sebagus hasilmu, dan aku bukan model profesional, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman sebagai mo- …"

"Whoa! Pelana-pelan!" kata Yukari memotong perkataanku. Aku langsung diam.

"Huft … Mizki-san, kau tidak sedang ikut lomba pidato kan?" canda Yukari. Aku hanya diam.

"Haah … Ayolah Mizki-san, aku mengandalkanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan …"

"Tapi …"

"Ayolah. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Meskipun kau gagal, tapi setidaknya kau sudah mencoba."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yukari. Benar. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba.

"_Arigato_, Yukari! Akan kucoba!"

"_Ganbatte_, Mizki! Kau pasti bisa!"

Aku mengangguk mantap, kemudian menuju ke ruang rias.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang rias. Aku menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan pendek selutut warna _pink_ yang lembut. Rambutku yang bagian bawah digulung-gulung. Aku juga memakai sepatu hak warna putih, dan membawa tas warna putih.

"M-Mizki?"

Aku menoleh. Uwah, Yuuma-kun! Dia tampak k-keren, dengan kemeja warna putih, dan rompi warna hitam, serta celana panjang warna abu-abu tua.

"H-Halo Yuuma-kun. B-Bagaimana penampilanku? A-Aneh ya?"

" … T-Tidak. J-Justru m-manis sekali …" katanya sambil memalingkan muka. Mukaku langsung memerah.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai pemotretannya! Mizki-chan, Yuuma-kun, siap-siap!"

.

.

"Mizki-chan … Ayo, tersenyumlah …" kata sang fotografer dengan sabar.

Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum?! Kalau posisinya kami naik ayunan, kemudian aku dipangku Yuuma-kun?!

Yuuma-kun sepertinya mengerti keadaanku, kemudian dia membisikkanku beberapa kata,

"_Mizki-chan, ayo! Kau bisa tersenyum! Ayo. Pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan!"_

Aku terdiam, kemudian memikirkan pengalamanku. Di mana kaa-san masih hidup. Aku, kaa-san, tou-san, dan Ollie; yang baru bisa berjalan, pergi bersama. Bermain di taman sekeluarga. Melihat _sunset _bersama.

Entah kenapa … Itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Yak, bagus! 1 … 2 … 3!"

* * *

Aku dan Yuuma-kun pulang jalan kaki. Supir yang biasanya menjemput kami, tidak bisa menjemput karena harus mengantar Yoko oba-san keluar kota. Kami berjalan arah pulang; tentu saja sudah berganti baju.

"Hari yang menyenangkan ya …" ucap Yuuma-kun.

"Hmm, lumayan."

"Sudah memikirkan tawaran dari Niji-san?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Setelah melihat foto-fotoku bersama Yuuma-kun, Niji-san menawariku menjadi model. Katanya, aku benar-benar cocok jadi model.

"Kau mau mengambil tawarannya?"

"Yah, mungkin. Katanya libur musim panas ini ada _project _ya?"

"Yup."

"Mungkin aku mau jadi model …"

Yuuma-kun menghentikan langkahnya. Aku memandangnya.

"_Doushita_, Yuuma-kun?"

"Hmm … Berarti, Mizki-chan harus jadi _partner_ modelku!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

E-Eh?

K-Kami-sama … Bolehkah aku … Tetap tersenyum seperti sekarang?

* * *

Author : Yo! Akhirnya selesai nih chapter 8 …

Yuki : Kenapa selalu bagianku sedikit amat-

Oliver : Tenang aja, Yucchan. Aku aja gadapet dialog- *deathglare author*

Author : Err, _gomen_. Tapi di _fict _author selanjutnya, pemerannya kalian lho =w=;; #spoiler

Yuki & Oliver : EH? HONTOU? *lonjak2*

Author : Hmm. Udah. Ucapin kata penutup dulu sanah.

Yuki & Oliver : _Minna-sama_~, review?


	9. Oboeteru?

**Desclaimer : **Vocaloid dan mbah-mbahnya bukan milik saya. Kenapa? Anda mau beliin? ?:D? #salah

**Warning : **Tes tes, tes tes 123 netral isolator tes tes (?) #woy #inifanfict #bukanbelajarIPA. Hmm, OOC, OOT, typo _and _semi typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dsb. _Don't like? Don't read!_

**Rated : **Teen

**Genre : **Romance

* * *

Author : Yo! Maaf lama _update_! Soalnya sibuk sekolah, ngerjain PR dan tugas, mikirin _fanfict _baru, sama bikin _fict _one-shot … _Gomen ne_!

Oliver : Ck, bisanya ngeles mulu =3=

Author : *injek*

Yuki : Oliolii! *lari lari ala pilem Boliwud* #youknowhatImean

*kemudian skip aja si Oliper sama Yukeh itu*

Author : Ah, lupa ngasih tau. _Chapter _ini masuk ke dalam _chapter_-_chapter_ terakhir di Kimi no Egao! _Gomenasai_!

Yuki : … Dan aku belum dapat POV sama sekali … *pundung*

Oliver : Zudah, dzikir dulu sanah! *pake kopiah* *ditendang author*

Author : Sudah, selamat membaca, _minna _^^"

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

* * *

Semua di sekelilingku gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku menatap diriku sendiri. Tunggu, kenapa aku begitu kecil dan pendek? Jangan-jangan … Ini aku waktu kecil?

Kemudian kegelapan itu menghilang, berganti dengan pemandangan rumah sakit. Aku sedang duduk menghadap seorang dokter. Di sebelahku, ada seorang perempuan. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya maupun wajah si dokter.

"_Doctor, are you sure… ?"_

"_Yeah. He must …"_

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tiba-tiba, semua di sekelilingku menghilang. Berganti dengan pemandangan taman. Apa ini …?

Ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam, yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri; menghampirinya, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"_Yuu-kun!"_

Ah. Panggilan yang nostalgik. Aku merindukannya. Tapi siapa yang biasanya memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak dapat melihat wajah anak perempuan ini. Dia sedang sibuk bercerita dengan riang, dan aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"_Yuuma-kun?"_

Suara tidak dikenal tiba-tiba terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari asal suara itu.

" … _Yuuma-kun?"_

Aku memegang kepalaku. Suara siapa itu? Suara anak perempuan di sebelahku? Bukan. Bukan. Suara ini _familiar_ …

Tiba-tiba, segalanya di sekelilingku menghilang, lagi. Dan yang kulihat oleh mataku sekarang adalah dinding berwarna biru, dan ada seorang anak perempuan yang tampangnya kelihatan cemas di depanku.

Aku memandang diriku lagi. Ini … Diriku yang sebenarnya?

Ah, jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi?

"Yuuma-kun, _daijobu_? Aku melihatmu gelisah saat tidur."

Aku memandang pemilik suara itu. Ah, Mizki.

"Ah, _daijobu desu_. Aku hanya … mimpi, mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi aneh? Seperti apa?" katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Err, entahlah. Tidak dapat kujelaskan …" ucapku sambil memegang keningku sendiri.

Dia menepuk bahuku pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Hanya mimpi saja, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian membalas senyumannya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini aku ada pemotretan. Dan kata Yoko _oba_-_san_, Yuuma-kun disuruh membereskan kamar, barang yang tidak diperlukan ditaruh gudang saja."

"Hmm, _wakatta_. Hati-hati di jalan, Micchan."

Dia tampak kaget, dan senyum di wajahnya pun lenyap.

"Mi … Cchan?"

"A-Ah, a-aku h-hanya b-bercanda! A-Ahaha!"

Dia mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"_Jaa ne_. Aku akan kembali nanti sore. Ah ya, jangan lupa siap-siap untuk darmawisata ke laut besok ya!"

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian Mizki keluar dari kamarku. Aku menghela nafas.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba terbesit nama 'Micchan' di benakku.

Mi … Cchan? Rasanya _familiar_.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk mandi.

* * *

Aku mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barang tidak berguna, hasil membereskan kamar dan meja belajarku. Aku menahan nafas, kemudian membuka pintu gudang. Gelap, dan udara sangat panas. Aku segera menyalakan lampu dan kipas angin.

Ya, hari ini memang dimulainya liburan musim panas. Dan besok, kelas II-A akan mengadakan darmawisata ke pantai, selama 3 hari 2 malam.

Dan sekarang … Mizki sudah menjadi model sekarang. Dia sering menjalankan pemotretan bersamaku, ataupun pemotretan sendiri. Yah, begitu pula denganku.

Aku kemudian menumpuk kardus yang kubawa di atas kardus berisi mainan-mainan lama milik Yuki. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kardus berwarna ungu. Dan tiba-tiba, kardus itu jatuh, dan isinya berhamburan semua di depanku.

"_Mattaku_ …" aku menghela nafas, kemudian berjongkok memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh. Aku terdiam saat memegang sebuah amplop berwarna _pink _yang sudah terlihat agak kusam.

Aku membuka isinya. Ada sebuah kartu bergambar kupu-kupu. Aku membacanya.

_For Yuu-kun,_

_Yuu-kun, aku tau aku memang egois. Aku sebetulnya ingin kau tetap di sini … Tapi, itu tidak mungkin kan? Kau harus kembali ke Jepang. Hmm, aku hanya dapat mengucapkan … Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu. Jika ada waktu, mampirlah lagi ke Amerika. Aku sudah mencetak foto-foto saat kita bersama. Bye-bye, Yuu-kun. Aishiteru._

_Micchan_

Micchan? Kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut, dan aku segera memegang kepalaku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sambil memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kiri, aku mengeluarkan barang-barang lain dari amplop itu. Aku memandang berlembar-lembar foto _sepia _yang dimaksudkan anak bernama Micchan itu. Ada 2 orang anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Ada foto mereka yang makan _hotdog_ bersama, naik ayunan bersebelahan, berjalan bergandengan, naik pohon, main air di danau bersama.

Siapa mereka berdua, di dalam foto ini? Kepalaku berdenyut lagi. Aku memijitnya.

Aku melirik isi amplop itu, kemudian merogohnya. Sebuah jepit kupu-kupu warna _pink_.

Benda ini … Rasanya … _Familiar_. Aku … Seperti … Merindukan benda ini.

Tapi, milik siapa ini? Dan siapa Micchan itu?

Aku segera memasukkan jepit yang kupegang ke dalam amplop, beserta foto-foto tadi dan kartu itu. Aku mengembalikan kotak itu ke asal, dan aku kembali ke kamar untuk _packing_ sambil membawa amplop tersebut bersamaku.

* * *

Aku memandang lagi foto-foto itu. Tetapi, kepalaku semakin berdenyut dan entah kenapa muncul kenangan-kenangan yang hampir serupa dengan mimpiku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Yuu-kun."_

Ah. Suara anak perempuan itu terdengar lagi. Wajahnya yang sedih … Ah, mengapa kau bersedih?

"_Mengapa … Mengapa aku dijauhi teman-temanku?"_

… Dijauhi? Padahal … Menurutku … Kau … Anak yang baik …

"_Yuuma-kun! Yuuma-kun?"_

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Kenangan dan suara anak perempuan itu menghilang. Berganti dengan suara yang terus memanggilku, disertai suara ketukan pintu.

"Iya, apa Mizki-chan? Masuklah." ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

Dia segera membuka pintu dan masuk, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku … Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Err, aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya … Hanya banyak pikiran."

Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku.

"Tidak panas …"

Aku terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengambil salah satu tangannya, lalu … menggenggamnya.

"Y-Y-Yuuma-kun?"

Aku menghiraukan suara panik Mizki, dan mukanya yang mulai memerah. Tangannya … Hangat. Kehangatan ini … Benar-benar … Aku merindukannya. Tapi … Bukankah aku dan Mizki tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Aku … Biasanya … Saat menggenggam tanganmu … Tidak merasakan hal yang aneh. Tapi sekarang … Mengapa … Mengapa … Kehangatan tanganmu _familiar_ ya, Mizki-chan?" ucapku lirih sambil menunduk dan tetap memegang tangannya, erat.

.

.

* * *

**Mizki POV**

* * *

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Yuuma-kun. A-Apa maksud kata-katanya barusan?

"A-Apa m-maksudmu …?"

Masih dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang tanganku erat, dia berkata lagi dengan lirih, "Entahlah. Tapi … Rasanya … Aku pernah merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti ini …"

Aku menahan nafas. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Yuu-kun." gumamku pelan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku kaget dan menunduk.

" … Yuu … Kun?"

"A-Ah, t-tidak. A-Aku …"

" … Rasanya … Aku … Aku … _Familiar _dengan panggilan itu …"

Aku masih tidak bisa bernafas. Mungkinkah …?

Dia menggenggam tanganku yang satu lagi, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Wajahku makin memerah, dan aku masih tidak bisa bernafas. Yuuma-kun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Mi … Cchan …?"

Aku tersentak. A-Apakah …?

"_Yuuma, Mizki-chan, kalian di mana? Ayo cepat makan!"_

Suara Yoko oba-san mengagetkan aku dan Yuuma-kun. Dia cepat-cepat melepaskan kedua tanganku dan mundur. Kemudian, dengan agak kaku, dia mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Lupakan … Hal tadi. Tadi itu … Bukan apa-apa."

Lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik keluar, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan.

* * *

Aku memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya lampu tidur. Ollie sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sementara aku, masih tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian tadi … Masih bermain-main di pikiranku.

"_Lupakan … Hal tadi. Tadi itu … Bukan apa-apa."_

Aku … Entah mengapa … Kecewa dengan perkataannya. Aku menghela nafas, dan entah mengapa … 2 bulir air mata keluar dari masing-masing mataku.

Hei … Yuuma-kun … Bolehkah … Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?

.

.

Aku memandang pohon-pohon yang bergerak menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan. Dan hingga akhirnya … Ada sebuah tangan putih yang bergerak naik turun di depan wajahku. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan, ke arah pemilik tangan ini. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau, dan matanya yang berwarna hijau tua memperlihatkan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Mizki-chan! _Yokatta_ …"

"Eh? _Doushita no_, Gumi-chan?"

"Apakah kau … Sedang banyak pikiran, Mizki-chan?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Eh … Aku …"

"Ng … Jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya … Tidak apa-apa kok." potongnya sambil menepuk bahuku dengan bersahabat.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigato_, Gumi-chan. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh."

Dia mengangguk kecil, dan kemudian bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti. Aku memandang keluar jendela.

"Uwaaah, akhirnya sampai! Lautnya kereen!" ucap Gumi riang.

"_Kirei_." gumamku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun dan ambil bawaan kalian di bagasi bus. Setelah itu, kalian masuk ke kamar yang sudah ditentukan. Setelah itu, akan ada kabar lebih lanjut. Mengerti?" seru Prima-_sensei_.

"_Okay_!" sahut kami semua, kemudian kami berhamburan keluar dari bus, dan mengantri untuk mengambil bawaan kami.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya aku dapat mengambil tasku. Aku segera menentengnya, kemudian menghampiri Gumi, Aoki, dan Rion yang telah menungguku. Kemudian kami mulai melangkah menuju penginapan yang berupa _cottage _kayu yang luas dan nyaman.

"Kita … Kamar nomor 5 ya?" tanya Aoki. Gumi dan Rion mengangguk. Ya, memang sudah diatur agar sekamar ditempati oleh 4 orang.

Kami segera menjejakkan kaki ke dalam hotel ini, kemudian mencari kamar bernomor 5. Hotel ini nyaman dan suasananya lumayan, menurutku.

"Akhirnya, ini dia!" ucap Gumi riang.

"Mizki-chan, di mana kuncinya? Kau yang membawa kan?" tanya Aoki.

Aku mengangguk, dan segera merogoh tasku.

.

.

5 menit kemudian …

Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh isi tasku, bahkan koperku juga. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Aku mendengus kesal. Meskipun mereka bertiga tidak menyalahkanku dan malah membantuku untuk mencari kuncinya, aku tetap saja merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri.

'_Duh Mizki, kau ini benar-benar payah!'_ erangku dalam hati.

"Mencari ini?"

Kami berempat menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pemilik suara itu. Yuuma-kun. Dan dia sedang memegang sebuah … Kunci.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di dekat bus. Milik kalian ya?" lanjutnya.

Gumi segera mendekati Yuuma-kun, kemudian memandang kunci tersebut. Benar. Ada tulisan angka '5' di kunci tersebut.

"Benar, itu kunci kami!" seru Gumi riang. Yuuma-kun tersenyum, kemudian memberikan kunci itu kepada Gumi. Gumi langsung menerimanya, kemudian membuka pintu kamar kami. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka.

"_Arigato_, Yuuma-kun!" ucap Gumi, Aoki, dan Rion bersamaan. Yuuma-kun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mizki-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gumi sambil menyenggolku pelan. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang kejadian kemarin, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Eh, ehm, _arigato_." ucapku pelan tanpa berani menatap Yuuma-kun.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian … Dia menarikku.

"Boleh aku pinjam dia sebentar?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menganga. Apa … Apa maksud orang ini?

Gumi, Aoki, dan Rion saling bertukar pandang, dan kemudian mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Yuuma-kun langsung menarikku ... Meninggalkan Gumi, Aoki, dan Rion yang masih bingung dengan apa yang ada di antara kami.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yuuma-kun langsung menanyaiku ke inti permasalahan, yang membuatku harus memikirkan apa jawabannya.

Aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya … Aku tidak berani menatap matanya, ataupun mengajaknya berbicara sejak kejadian kemarin. Ya, aku menghindarinya sejak kemarin. Menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku … Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong."

"Tidak … Aku …"

"Kau marah kepadaku?"

"T-Tidak kok."

"Lalu? Kenapa … Kau menghidariku?"

Skakmat. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Hanya terdengar suara desiran ombak, dan air laut mengenai kedua kaki kami. Kedua mata kuning Yuuma-kun, lurus memandangku. Kerongkonganku tercekat, aku ingin menjawab, _"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." _atau _"Eh, siapa yang menghindarimu?"_. Tapi ... Tapi …

" … Memangnya kita ada hubungan apa?"

Yuuma-kun kaget, dan kemudian terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Aku sendiri pun menyalahkan kebodohanku yang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang entah bagaimana meluncur dengan lancar dari mulutku.

Yuuma-kun kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku ... Erat.

"E-Eh?"

"Aku … Mungkin … Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa … Tapi … Aku … Mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mukaku memerah. Kedua mata Yuuma-kun masih menatapku, dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Eh … A-Aku …"

"Aku … Padahal dulunya, aku hanya berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi … Entah sejak kapan … Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kau yang selalu berada di sisiku."

Deg. Mukaku memerah, dan aku menunduk. Dadaku berdebar kencang.

Yuuma-kun melepaskan kedua tanganku. Aku segera menatapnya lagi. Dia tersenyum, kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"A-Aku tidak m-marah ke-kepadamu kok." ucapku terbata.

"Eh? _Hontou_?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke tanganku.

"Eh? U-Untukku?"

"Iya."

Dan Yuuma-kun mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tidak terdengar olehku, karena suara ombak yang terlalu kencang; dan dia mengucapkannya dengan senyuman paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

"Y-Yuuma-kun? N-Ngomong apa? A-Aku n-nggak dengar!"

Dia tertawa kecil, kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya … Sebuah kalimat yang nggak penting. Sudah ya, aku kembali dulu. Kau juga ya, Mizki-chan."

Dan kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku masih memandang punggungnya, dan masih tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku, karena … Bagiku ini merupakan kejadian yang … Ajaib?

Aku memeluk bungkusan darinya, erat. Dia … Benar-benar baik.

Dadaku selalu berdebar setiap kali merasakan kebaikannya.

Dan ini membuatku ingin segera menyampaikan perasaanku … Kepadanya.

* * *

Author : Yosha! Akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalau ngenggantung dan kelamaan apdet! =3=

Oliver : Yah … Ane gadapet bagian sama sekali, kupret kau author-

Author : Ngahaha, salahnya sendiri. Tapi tenang aja. Ane (?), bakalan ngasih kejutan … Dan ini ada hubungannya sama ane-ane pade B) *tunjuk Yuki sama Oliver*

Oliver & Yuki : _Hontou?!_

Author : He eh. Tapi masih _himitsu_ dong. Sana, baca kalimat penutup.

Oliver & Yuki : _Minna_-_san_, _mind to review_?


	10. Okaerinasai!

**Disclaimer : **

VY1, VY2, and other Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton Media Future.

Kimi no Egao © Lon Noah.

**Warning : **_Maybe _OOC, OOT, _those typos and mis-typos,_ alur cerita kecepetan dan gak nyambung, de el el.

_**Don't like, don't read. Just click the 'back' button**_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **Teen

.

.

Yooo~! Author balik lagi jooo! Modemnya Author baru sembuh, jadinya baru update! _Gomen _kelamaan! Yosh, kayaknya chapter terakhir nih. Aww, cepet juga ya, sebetulnya sih masih pengen lanjut terus—tapi harus cepet di_finish_kan juga biar bisa ngetik _fict_ yang lain. _But_, ada kemungkinan masih ada chapter selanjutnya, tergantung jalan ceritanya deh. Oke langsung aje, ini dia Kimi no Egao Chapter 10! _Have a nice reading_!

* * *

**Mizki POV**

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan, sendirian, di Amerika. Ya, tempat aku tinggal dulu. Orang-orang berjalan lalu-lalang, menandakan mereka sibuk. Dan akhirnya, aku sampai di taman dimana biasanya aku dan Yuu-kun bermain dulu. Aku memandang sesosok anak kecil berambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil duduk termenung sendirian.

"Yuu-kun!" panggilku kepada anak itu. Anak itu tak menoleh. Kupanggil namanya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Tetapi, anak itu tak juga memalingkan mukanya kepadaku.

Apa mungkin dia tidak dapat mendengarku? Ah, mungkin saja. Aku menyentuh tiang ayunan itu. Ah—tanganku dapat menembusnya. Berarti, Yuu-kun tidak dapat mendengarkanku?

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil datang dan menepuk pundak Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun yang tadinya hanya diam, langsung tersenyum. Anak itu … Adalah aku.

"_Yuu-kun!"_

"_Ah, Micchan!"_

Lalu mereka bercengkrama dan tertawa bahagia, sambil bergenggaman tangan. Aku tertawa kecil. Ah, aku merindukan hal-hal ini ...

"_Chan … Mi … Chan …"_

Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Aku menoleh. Tidak, bukan 'diriku' dan Yuu-kun. Mereka masih asyik mengobrol. Aku masih berusaha mencari asal suara itu.

"_Mizki … Chan … Mizki … Chan!"_

Aku memegang kepalaku, dan tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap. Aku segera terkejap dan membuka mataku. Dan yang ada di hadapanku adalah kedua bola mata berwarna hijau muda yang memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku segera mengucek kedua mataku yang masih mengantuk. Lalu memandang lagi ke dua mata itu. … Gumi-chan?

"Ah, akhirnya Mizki-chan terbangun! Aku cemas sekali!" ujar Gumi pelan, karena Aoki dan Rion masih tertidur.

"Eh? M-Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mizki-chan mengingau dari tadi, memanggil-manggil siapa ya namanya—ah! Yuu … Yuu … Ah ya! Yuu-kun!"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "_Gomenasai _Gumi-chan, aku menganggu tidurmu ya? _Hontou ni gomenasai_ …"

Gumi menggeleng perlahan, "Nggak kok Mizki-chan, hanya saja kukira mimpi buruk mendatangimu, jadi … Aku cemas …"

"_Daijobu_, aku baik-baik saja kok. _Arigato_ telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Gumi tersenyum lebar, dan kami berdua bangun dan bersiap untuk menjalankan aktivitas yang padat hari ini.

.

.

"Ah, mataharinya terik sekali!" keluh Rion sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Aku, Gumi, dan Aoki menyetujui kata-katanya. _Well_, sekarang kami sedang di pantai sesudah makan siang bersama. Tujuannya—tentu saja untuk main sepuasnya. Para guru memperbolehkan kami, asal kami semua tidak kelelahan, karena nanti malam ada acara uji keberanian di pulau dekat sini.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau apa? Berenang?" tanya Aoki. Gumi dan Rion mengangguk, sementara aku masih bergeming.

"Mizki-chan? Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Gumi.

"Eh, a-aku … Aku agak tidak enak badan, jadi aku ingin duduk-duduk di sini dulu dan—_gomenasai_. Mungkin nanti akan kususul kalian." jawabku.

Gumi mengangguk mendengar jawabanku, lalu mereka bertiga segera berlari ke pinggir pantai. Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah bermain perang air. Gumi melambai kepadaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba, Rion mencipratinya air tepat di mukanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka, lalu membalas lambaian Gumi. Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasa punggungku ditepuk oleh seseorang. Refleks, aku langsung menoleh. Mukaku langsung memerah saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk punggungku. Yuuma-kun.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama mereka?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"A-Ah, a-aku hanya sedang ingin duduk-duduk, a-ahaha! H-Hawanya panas ya!" ujarku sambil mengibas-ibaskan tanganku.

Yuuma-kun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Apa kau sakit, Mizki?"

Mukaku memerah, "N-Nggak kok!" ujarku sambil pura-pura tertawa.

Yuuma-kun langsung cemberut, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dahiku. Sontak, mukaku makin memerah.

"Kau agak panas lho, Mizki-chan."

"T-Tapi aku baik-baik saja kok—"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku … Ng—Mengkhawatirkanmu."

Deg. Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Dapat kulihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Yuuma-kun. Uh …

Tiba-tiba, semua siswa dan siswi kelasku berlari ke pinggir pantai. A-Ada apa ini?

"Ada apa, Gumiya?" tanya Yuuma-kun kepada Gumiya yang baru sampai di pinggir pantai.

"Ombaknya tiba-tiba jadi kencang sekali. Para guru menyuruh kita ke pinggir pantai, karena takut kita terseret ombaknya." jawab Gumiya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Aku menoleh ke sana kemari. Syukurlah, Gumi, Aoki, dan Rion sudah menepi ke pinggir pantai. Lalu mereka bertiga menghampiri kami. Aku melihat sekeliling—tunggu. Ada beberapa anak perempuan yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Mereka … Bukannya mereka para anak buah Ling?

"Ling! Bertahanlah!" teriak seorang anak perempuan; namanya Miko.

Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh teman-temanku yang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aoki.

"A-Anu … Ling … Dia … Dia masih di sana …" tunjuk Yufu. Aku segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Yufu. Benar, Ling masih di sana; di atas sebuah ban renang, terombang-ambingkan oleh ombak.

"Bagaimana ini … Dia—dia tidak bisa berenang …" kata Stella lemas.

Tiba-tiba ada ombak besar yang menghempaskan Ling lagi, membuatnya terpisah dari ban yang ia naiki. Para anak buah Ling pun panik. Tetapi, tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menyelamatkan Ling, karena ombak yang lumayan besar ini.

_Apakah aku harus menyelamatkannya? Ling memang tidak pernah bersikap baik kepadaku, tapi … Dia kan temanku. Tolong … Tidak … Tolong … Tidak …_

Aku segera berlari dan berenang ke arah Ling. Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan Yuuma-kun, Gumi, dan yang lain; yang menyuruhku untuk kembali. Aku berusaha melawan ombak yang deras ini. Dan akhirnya, aku berhasil sampai ke tempat Ling. Aku segera meraih tangannya.

"H-Hikaruno? M-Mengapa—mengapa k-kau me-nolongku?" tanya Ling dengan muka pucat dan kepayahan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau temanku. Jadi aku harus menolongmu kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Ling langsung terdiam. Kemudian, aku menarik tangannya dan kembali berenang ke tepian pantai.

Saat kami sampai di pantai, semua anak bersorak-sorak menyebut namaku. Kedatangan Ling langsung disambut tawa lega semua anak buahnya, dan mereka semua sontak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Yuuma-kun dan yang lainnya langsung mendatangiku. Yang kudengar terakhir kali adalah mereka menasehatiku agar tidak berbuat hal nekat seperti itu lagi—dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, dan dapat kulihat ada kompres di atas kepalaku. Aku … Kenapa?

"Kau sudah siuman?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. Yuuma-kun?

"Y-Yuuma-kun?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Kau tau, kau sudah pingsan selama 5 jam. Badanmu juga panas sekali. Yang lain benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kedua mataku terbelalak. 5 jam? Selama itu?

"Sekarang sudah pukul 7. Yang lain sebetulnya tidak mau meninggalkanmu, tetapi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu. Jadi … Ya … Sekarang mereka ada di pulau sebelah, ada acara uji keberanian di sana."

Aku duduk lalu menundukkan kepalaku, "_G_-_Gomen ne_, Yuuma-kun …"

"_Nani_?"

"K-Karena s-sudah merepotkanmu—"

Dia menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas, "Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali. Tapi kau tau, betapa aku mencemaskanmu?"

Aku terdiam dan masih menundukkan kepalaku. Aku memandang ke arah wajahnya. Wajah Yuuma-kun tampak marah dan serius.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal senekat itu, Mizki. Apa kau melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu? Kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri?"

Aku makin tertunduk, lalu tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata, "M-Maaf … A-Aku tau aku bodoh … M-Maafkan aku …"

Mata Yuuma-kun membulat, lalu dia segera menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis. Jangan diulangi lagi, ya? Berjanjilah kepadaku."

Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya padaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berhenti menangis.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Yuuma-kun. Aku mengangguk dengan muka merah. Yuuma-kun tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan. Kemudian, dia menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah surut, mau makan? Atau tunggu anak-anak pulang?"

"Ng, tunggu yang lain saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mau jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai? Sebentar saja? Soalnya katanya anak-anak menyalakan kembang api di sana, jadi kita bisa lihat juga dari sini."

Aku mengangguk pelan menyetujui ide Yuuma-kun.

.

.

Semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Yuuma-kun, aku menyadari sesuatu. Sifatnya … Tawanya … Senyumnya … Bahkan pelukannya … Semuanya sama.

Sama … Dengan Yuu-kun.

Apakah selama ini dugaanku benar?

Bahwa … Mereka adalah orang yang sama?

Tapi … Jika mereka orang yang sama … Kenapa Yuuma-kun tidak mengingatku?

Dan jika mereka bukan orang yang sama … Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan kuat dalam diriku, yang mengatakan bahwa Yuu-kun dan Yuuma-kun itu orang yang sama?

Apa … Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal. Kenapa … Aku tidak memastikannya dengan hal 'itu'?

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Yuuma-kun, membuatku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Meskipun tidak ada penerangan, langit tampak terang, karena banyak bintang-bintang di langit. Dan lagi, sekarang sedang bulan purnama. Air laut dan ombak tampak bersinar diterpa cahaya rembulan itu.

"_K_-_Kirei_ …" gumamku pelan.

"Cantik ya?" tanya Yuuma-kun kepadaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi, Mizki lebih cantik kok." lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Mukaku memerah, sehingga aku memalingkan muka darinya.

"… Mizki?"

"A-Apa?"

"Kau tau, kau—mirip seseorang. Tapi … Aku lupa siapa dia. Sejak awal kau masuk ke sekolah, aku merasa sudah pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa. Dan … Kau, bukan, sepertinya dirimu waktu kecil, sering muncul di mimpiku. Kupikir itu hanya mimpi biasa … Tapi semakin lama, aku mulai berpikir itu … Kenangan masa kecilku."

Deg. A-Apa yang dikatakannya barusan?

"Sifatmu, senyummu, dan tawamu … Segalanya … Entah kenapa sama dengan seseorang yang muncul di mimpiku itu."

Dadaku makin bergerumuh kencang. Apakah …?

"Hei Mizki. Apakah … Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, dan memandang kedua mata Yuuma-kun yang ber-iris kuning. Dia tampak serius.

Aku ingin sekali menjawabnya … Tapi mulutku terasa terkunci …

Dan tiba-tiba, muncul berbagai kembang api di langit. Yuuma-kun langsung berbalik arah.

"Mizki, lihatlah!" seru Yuuma-kun sambil menunjuk langit dengan tangan kanannya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Yuuma-kun yang memperhatikan berbagai kembang api di langit.

Aku memperhatikan Yuuma-kun. Tunggu … Ada apa itu di tangan kanannya? Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, kemudian memandang siku tangan kanannya yang kebetulan terlihat karena dia sedang mengangkat tangannya. Ini …

Tidak salah lagi, itu bekas luka yang sama persis dengan milik Yuu-kun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kembang api itu habis.

"Wah, mereka indah ya!" ucap Yuuma-kun bersemangat sambil memandangku. Sementara aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku. Mataku terasa panas.

"Mizki-chan? _Daijobu ka_?" tanyanya sambil memandangku.

" … Pernah."

Yuuma-kun mengangkat kedua alisnya, " … Pernah? Apa?"

"J-Jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi. Kita … Sepertinya … Pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

* * *

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata Mizki. Jadi …?

"Maksudmu …"

"Saat aku masih kelas 4 SD, aku bertemu seseorang di Amerika. Dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Yuu-kun."

"_Yuu-kun!"_

" … Dia di sana karena harus menjalani pengobatan karena penyakitnya. Aku sering bermain dengannya. Dan aku … menyukainya. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia harus kembali ke Jepang setelah selesai menjalani sebuah operasi."

"_Kenapa kau akan pergi begitu mendadak?!"_

"… Dan akhirnya, dia benar-benar pergi. Tapi kami membuat sebuah janji. Jika misalnya aku melihat bekas luka di siku kanannya, itu berarti dia. Dan … Aku menyimpan syal miliknya. Serta dia menyimpan jepit rambut milikku."

Aku terdiam, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut yang kutemukan di gudang saat aku beres-beres. Jepit kupu-kupu berwarna ungu.

"Apakah … Ini milikmu?"

Mizki segera mengangkat mukanya, kemudian memandang jepit yang berada di tanganku itu. Matanya membulat, dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung memelukku.

Jadi … Dia adalah … Micchan?

Dia … Adalah … Anak perempuan itu?

"_Tadaima_, Micchan." bisikku sambil balas memeluknya.

"_O_-_Okaerinasai_ …"

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Baiklah, Micchan, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi …

* * *

**Liburan Musim Dingin, 1 tahun setelahnya ...  
**

Yo! Banyak yang berubah sejak tahun lalu, termasuk hubunganku dan Mizki, karir modelku dan dia, dan—semuanya. Kami akan lulus SMP saat musim semi nanti. Aku dan Mizki jadian sejak hari itu, saat malam darmawisata di pantai, kelas 2. Sifat Ling pun berubah sejak dia ditolong oleh Mizki. Dia bahkan mendukung hubunganku dan Mizki. Karir modelku dan Mizki makin bagus sekarang, kami juga sering menjalani pemotretan berdua.

Sekarang aku tau mengapa aku sempat melupakan Mizki. Sesudah pulang darmawisata ke pantai itu, aku menanyakan penyakit yang kuderita dulu kepada _kaa_-_san_. Dan dia menceritakan semuanya, dan meminta maaf padaku karena tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini.

Katanya, aku menderita tumor otak yang cukup berbahaya, sehingga aku harus dioperasi. Tapi, itu akan berakibat buruk pada ingatanku; meskipun bisa pulih, tetapi dalam tempo yang lama. Tetapi karena sebanding dengan nyawaku, akhirnya _kaa_-_san _menyetujuinya. Operasinya memang berhasil, dan efeknya baru terasa saat aku sudah tiba di Jepang. Kata _kaa_-_san_, aku bahkan lupa dengan siapa aku bermain di Amerika dulu, dan mengapa aku membawa sebuah amplop dan jepit kupu-kupu ungu. Karena itu, _kaa_-_san_ menyimpannya di gudang.

Dan oke—lupakan hal itu sekarang. Aku sudah sembuh total dari penyakit itu.

Sekarang aku sedang di depan pintu masuk _Fantasia_, salah satu taman bermain di kota ini. Aku memang berjanji kencan dengan Mizki hari ini, tapi dia izin untuk berbelanja dengan Aoki terlebih dahulu. Mereka mencari kado untuk _anniv_-nya Gumi dan Gumiya. Ah, sampai lupa. Gumi dan Gumiya jadian sejak mereka mengikuti uji keberanian di hari darmawisata itu, lho.

"Yuu-kun! Sudah lama menungguku?"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Mizki.

"Baru sekitar 10 menit kok. Dan—kenapa kau panggil aku dengan nama itu?" tanyaku sambil pura-pura cemberut.

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pelan pipiku, "Kenapa? Itu kan imut. Kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan Micchan jika kau mau." ujarnya geli.

"Haaah, oke, _never mind_. Ayo, Micchan." kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, lalu mengikutiku masuk ke taman itu.

Kami bersenang-senang di hari itu, dan tidak tau akan ada masalah baru yang menanti kami …

* * *

Yohooo~. Akhirnya chapter 10 selesai! Berarti Kimi no Egao tamatnya di chapter 11! _Readers _sekalian pada kepo 'masalah' itu maksudnya apa? Gasabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya? Makannya, jangan lupa _review _ya! *maksa. Oke, _matur suwun—_eh, _arigato _telah membaca chapter ini! Sekali lagi, RnR?


	11. Okoru no ka

**Disclaimer :**

VY1 Mizki © Crypton Media Future

VY2 Yuuma © Crypton Media Future

Other Vocaloid © Cryton Media Future

Mereka semua bukan punya saya ;w;

**Warning : **OOC / OOT, typo & semi typo, ceritanya gajelas, alur kecepetan, dsb.

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **Teen

Yo! Ah, akhirnya chapter terakhir! Hiyah, kok sudah selesai ya? Bagi yang suka _fict_ ini, author berniat mau buat _fict _MizkiYuuma lagi kok! Jadi tenang aja! *geeramatlu

Oke, _have a nice reading~_

* * *

**Mizki POV**

* * *

Aku menikmati wahana-wahana di taman bermain ini bersama Yuuma-kun. Rasanya ... menyenangkan. Bukan cuma wahana-wahananya, tapi setiap waktu yang kunikmati dan kujalani dengannya, terasa menggembirakan. Hatiku selalu hangat, setiap kali ada Yuuma-kun. Rasanya, setiap dia bersamaku, waktu yang kujalani terasa cepat berlalu.

Aku memandang tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya. Hangat. Aku senang jika dia menggenggamku seperti ini. Aku merasa ... seperti dia akan selalu ada di sisiku.

Tiba-tiba, aku sadar pipi kiriku dicubit oleh Yuuma-kun.

"E-Eh? A-Ada apa?"

Yuuma-kun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Mizki. Sedari tadi kau hanya senyam-senyum terus. Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Aku terkekeh, "_Gomen ne, gomen_. Aku sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Nah, apa yang baru kau bicarakan barusan?"

Dia menghela nafas, dan balik bertanya, "Kau memikirkan apa sih?"

"Bukan hal yang penting kok."

"Tapi aku mau tau." kukuhnya sambil pura-pura cemberut.

Wah, wah. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya mulai muncul. Dan entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas, dan aku mulai tertawa.

"Oi oi! Dan sekarang kau tertawa! Aaah, terserahlah!" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku mengendalikan tawaku, "Eeh, _gomen ne_! Jangan ngambek, Yuu-kun!" ucapku sambil menggandeng lengannya.

Dia menoleh, "Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian mencium pelan pipi kirinya. Mukaku memerah, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Huwah, cuma di pipi?"

"M-Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oke, oke. Sebetulnya aku hanya bercanda kok!" katanya geli.

Aku memandangnya sambil cemberut.

"Hei hei, jangan marah dong! Hmm, ayo naik _roll coaster_!" katanya santai sambil menarikku ke sana. Aku hanya mengikutinya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Aku duduk di _cafe _bersama Yuuma-kun. Setelah naik banyak wahana, kami merasa capek. Apalagi ini hari libur, sehingga banyak pengunjung yang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini.

Yuuma-kun menyeruput _cappucino _hangatnya, sementara aku menikmati _strawberry cheesecake_.

"Jadi, kau mau masuk ke SMU mana, Yuu-kun?" tanyaku setelah menelan potongan kecil _cake_.

Yuuma-kun yang kupanggil namanya, mengadahkan kepalanya, "Aku? Hmm ... Di mana ya ... Mungkin di kutub?"

Aku terkekeh, "Oi, itu tidak lucu."

Dia meringis kecil, "Hmm, entahlah ... Belum terpikirkan ... Yang pasti, aku maunya satu sekolah dengan Micchan~"

"Memangnya aku mau satu sekolah denganmu?" godaku dengan muka serius.

"Huwaa~ Micchan _hidoi na_~"

Raut mukaku berubah, "_Hai_,_ hai_, _wakatta_. Aku juga mau kok satu SMU dengan Yuu-kun."

Dia tersenyum senang, lalu menggenggam tangan kiriku, "_Arigato_, Micchan. Untuk ... Semuanya."

Mukaku terasa panas, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kedua mata Yuuma-kun yang tampak dalam.

_'Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan hal itu-' _ucapku dalam hati. Tetapi karena terlalu malu, aku hanya dapat mengangguk-angguk sambil memasang sebuah senyum kecil di wajahku.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah istirahat sebentar, kami memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana bianglala. Tetapi, karena wahana ini adalah wahana yang paling diminati oleh para pengunjung, antriannya panjang sekali.

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, akhirnya tiba giliranku dan Yuuma-kun untuk menaiki wahana bianglala ini.

Kami duduk bersebelahan, menghadap ke jendela; yang jika saat bianglala ini sampai di tempat teratas, maka akan menampakkan pemandangan indah berupa isi taman ini dan gedung-gedung kota yang tinggi dan rapi.

Bianglala mulai bergerak naik perlahan-lahan. Aku pun sibuk melihat pemandangan yang nampak dari jendela. Memang, aku menyukai melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian.

"Hei, Mizki."

"Apa?" jawabku tanpa menolehkan kepalaku dari jendela bianglala.

"Hei, bagaimana pendapatmu ten—"

"Huwaah, Yuu-kun, lihatlah! Itu kan gedung pemotretan kita!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Yuu-kun. Aku melihatnya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa raut mukanya menunjukkan wajah kesal. Aku pun berbalik dan menikmati pemandangan lagi. Sementara Yuuma-kun, dia sibuk mengajakku berbicara lagi , tetapi aku tidak terlalu menanggapinya karena takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Dan bianglala pun berhenti sebentar, karena telah sampai di tempat teratasnya.

"Mizki." panggil Yuuma-kun.

"_Nani_?" sahutku yang sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar. Terlihat taman bermain _Fantasia _yang ramai pengunjung; lalu, seluruh kota yang tampak padat seperti biasanya. Langit berwarna senja, dengan awan tersemburat di sekitarnya.

"Aku ... Mau—"

"Yuuma-kun, lihatlah! Pemandangannya keren! _Sugoi_! _Kirei na_~"

Hening. Karena Yuuma-kun tidak menjawabku, aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

... Dan dia langsung menempelkan hidungnya pada hidungku.

Aku kaget, kemudian langsung mundur sedikit. Tapi terlambat, Yuuma-kun menahan kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat.

"... Diamlah sebentar."

Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku karena malu. Dan tidak lama, kurasakan bibir Yuuma-kun menempel pada bibirku. Dia juga menjilat pelan bibirku, dan menggigitnya sedikit. Dan dia melakukannya berkali-kali.

Setelah setengah menit, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku langsung mengendalikan nafasku. Kupastikan, mukaku pasti sangat memerah sekarang.

" ... Lain kali, jangan abaikan aku lagi ya, Micchan." katanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya di dahiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan karena masih kaget dan malu.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah bermain seharian di _Fantasia_, kami pun pulang. Sekarang, aku sedang berada di kamarku, memeluk bantal kecil dengan muka yang memerah mengingat kejadian di bianglala tadi.

Untungnya, Oliver dan Yuki sedang sibuk bermain _game _di ruang tengah, sehingga dia tidak mencecokiku pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mengenai jalan-jalan kami berdua. Sementara Yuuma-kun, setelah kencan tadi, dia pergi karaoke dengan anak-anak cowok kelasku.

_'Tidak kusangka, Yuuma-kun seberani itu' _batinku pelan. Memang dia usil dan manja, tapi tak pernah kusangka bahwa dia memiliki sifat seperti itu.

Ketika sibuk memikirkan apa yang ingin kuhadiahkan kepada Yuuma-kun untuk natal lusa, tiba-tiba _handphone_ku berdering.

Kulihat siapa yang menelepon.

_**Dad**_

Kedua mataku membulat membaca nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ku. Ayahku. Untuk apa ... Dia meneleponku di saat seperti ini?

Memang biasanya dia meneleponku sebulan sekali (karena dia sibuk bekerja), untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarku dan Oliver. Tetapi, minggu lalu dia baru saja meneleponku. Kenapa sekarang dia meneleponku lagi?

Menepis semua pikiran negatif dalam otakku, aku pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshimoshi_. _Doushita no_, _otou-san_?"

_**"Good evening, honey. Tou-san punya hal penting yang harus dibicarakan denganmu. Besok kau ada waktu luang?"**_

"Hmm ... Sepertinya sih ada. _Chotto_, _tou-san_ ke Jepang?"

_**"Ya, sekarang tou-san sedang berada di rumah nenekmu. Besok tou-san akan ke rumah Yoko. Atau kau mau kita bertemu di tempat lain?"**_

"Terserah _tou-san_. Apakah Oliver juga ikut?"

_**"Sebaiknya tidak, kau bisa menjelaskan pelan-pelan padanya setelah kita bertemu besok. Well, kalau begitu, lebih baik kau mail-kan saja lebih baik kita bertemu di mana. Sudah ya, otou-san dipanggil kakekmu."**_

"_Jaa ne_."

Aku pun menutup ponselku dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam pikiranku. Kira-kira ... Hal apa yang mau dibicarakan _tou-san_ denganku ya?

* * *

Yo _minna_! _Gomenasai _untuk keterlambatan saya ngapdet chapter ini! Agak pendek ya? _Gomen ne_, berarti chapter depanlah chapter terakhirnya! Mohon maaf jika menurut _readers_ ceritanya terkesan dipanjang-panjangkan, tetapi saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Oke, sekian dulu. _Mind to review_?


	12. Sayonara to Bakku Kangei

**Disclaimer :**

VY1 Mizki © Crypton Media Future

VY2 Yuuma © Crypton Media Future

Other Vocaloid(s) © Crypton Media Future

_**They aren't mineeee **_*le galau*

**Warning : **OOC, OOT, typo _and_ mis typo, gajelas, alur cerita kecepetan, pergantian POV yang (mungkin) kecepetan, de es be~

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated :** Teen

Yo _minna_! Selamat datang di chapter terakhir Kimi no Egao~! Maafkan atas _update_ yang benar-benar sangat benar dan sangat lagi dan benar-benar(?) lama! *gakefektifamat

_Well_, _please enjoy reading~_

* * *

**Mizki POV**

* * *

Aku melirik lagi arloji warna biru muda yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Masih pukul setengah dua belas. Setidaknya masih ada setengah jam sebelum janjianku dengan _dad_.

Aku memandang _syal_ warna biru tua yang mengantung di bagian _syal_-_syal_.

_'Hmm ... Motifnya bagus sih, tapi ... Sepertinya warnanya tidak cocok dengan Yuuma-kun ...'_

Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang berada di sebuah _department store_, mencari kado Natal untuk Yuuma-kun, Ollie, Yuki-chan, para _maid_ di rumah, dan tak lupa untuk Yoko _oba-san_ juga. Sebelumnya, aku berbelanja ke supermarket, membeli bahan-bahan yang akan kumasak untuk pesta malam Natal nanti.

Aku memberikan sebuah topi rajut putih untuk Ollie; dan aku memberikan hadiah yang serupa untuk Yuki-chan, hanya saja perbedaannya terletak pada warna. Aku memilih warna merah tua yang terkesan lembut untuknya.

Untuk para _maid_, aku membelikan masing-masing sebuah _sweater_ warna merah jambu yang lembut. Dan untuk Yoko _oba-san_, aku memutuskan memberikan sebuah dompet warna hitam yang tampak elegan dan cocok untuknya.

Untung saja aku baru menerima gaji dari pemotretan musim dingin, sehingga aku dapat membeli dan membungkus kado Natal untuk mereka. Hanya saja, aku masih belum dapat memilih kado Natal yang tepat untuk Yuuma-kun.

Aku sudah meminta saran Gumi-chan dan Yukari-chan. Gumi-chan menyarankanku untuk memberikan _cake_ buatanku sendiri. Sementara Yukari-chan, ia menyarankan untuk memberikan suatu benda yang merupakan hasil dari rajutanku sendiri.

Yah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima kedua saran itu. Kenapa?  
Karena aku akan memasak _cake_, dan hidangan-hidangan lain pada saat malam Natal nanti. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk membuatkan _cake _khusus untuknya. Dan sekarang, jadwal pekerjaanku lebih padat daripada biasanya, jadi saran dari Yukari-chan juga tidak dapat kulakukan.

_'Haah ... Hadiah apa ya, yang cocok untuk Yuuma-kun?' _pikirku.

"Selamat siang nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku kaget mendengar suara yang _familiar_ ini, dan langsung menoleh. Ternyata Ling!

"Halo Mizki-chan~ kenapa kau melamun?" sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Konnichiwa_, Ling-chan. _Ohisashiburi ne_. Kau tampak agak kurusan ya ..." kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Hontou ka_? Sepertinya karena aku terlalu semangat bekerja sambilan ..."

"Eh? Ling-chan sekarang kerja sambilan ...?"

Ling mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, "Hmm, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai _maid _di sebuah restoran di dekat rumahku! Gajinya lumayan juga~"

"Hee ... _Souka_ ... Senang mendengar kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan, Ling-chan!"

Ling mengangguk lagi.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Mizki-chan tampak bingung tadi?"

Aku pun menceritakannya kepada Ling, dan dia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hmm ... Untuk Yuuma-kun ya ... Kenapa tidak memberinya sebuah _syal_?"

"Aku tadi juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku bingung warna apa yang cocok untuknya ..."

"Sepertinya, warna abu-abu cocok untuknya. Dan ... Bagaimana jika Mizki-chan juga memberikannya sepasang sarung tangan dengan warna senada?"

Aku menjentikkan jariku sekali, "Ide yang bagus, Ling-chan! _Arigato_, kau banyak membantuku!" kataku, lalu _refleks _memeluknya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, "Bukankah itu gunanya teman, Mizki-chan?"

.

.

Aku menenteng plastik-plastik belanjaanku dengan semangat.

_'Semua sudah beres, dan aku dapat menikmati malam Natal dengan gembira!' _pikirku.

Aku memasuki _cafe _yang mempunyai kesan nyaman dan hangat itu. Aku memang sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan _dad_, karena tempat ini dekat dengan _department store _tadi.

Aku menoleh ke sana kemari, dan akhirnya aku melihat seorang lelaki berkacamata, yang sedang membaca sebuah koran. Meskipun ia memakai pakaian santai, ia tetap terlihat tegas. Aku pun menghela nafas, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Hai _dad_. Sudah menunggu lama?"

Ia berhenti membalikkan halaman koran yang sedang dibacanya, dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian menaruh koran itu di meja.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu lama juga. Duduklah."

Aku pun mengangguk dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku sudah memesan secangkir _capuccino _dan _hot chocolate. _Pelayannya bilang akan datang sebentar lagi."

Aku mengangguk lagi, kemudian membetulkan _syal_ dari Yuuma-kun yang sedang kupakai.

" ... Jadi ... Kenapa _dad_ ke Jepang dan tidak mengabariku dan Ollie?"

Pelayan datang dan menaruh pesanan _dad_, dan _dad_ berterima kasih padanya.

"Karena ini menyangkut sesuatu yang penting, Mizki."

"Sepenting apa?"

_Dad_ pun menarik nafas yang panjang, dan kemudian mulai membeberkan hal-hal yang membuat kedua mataku membulat mendengarnya.

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

* * *

Aku melihat TV dengan malas, karena isi acaranya hanya tentang kota yang ramai karena hari ini adalah malam Natal. Bukannya aku membencinya, hanya saja aku agak bosan melihatnya. Di jalan, di tempat pemotretan, dan di rumah ... Semuanya penuh dengan nuansa Natal.

Tiba-tiba, Yuki dan Oliver mendatangiku, lalu mereka berdua duduk di sebelah kananku.

"_Onii-chan~_!" panggil Yuki dengan bersemangat.

"_Nani_?" jawabku sambil memindah _channel_ dengan malas.

"_Onii-chan _ingin kado Natal apa?"

"Aku? Hmm ... Tidak ada yang spesial, sih." jawabku santai.

Yuki mencibir, "Kalau aku, aku ingin mendapatkan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ yang besaaar!"

Aku tersenyum menggoda, "Memangnya kau akan mendapatkannya? Yuki kan bukan anak baik."

Yuki hanya cemberut saja mendengar perkataanku barusan.

Oliver pun tertawa geli, lalu menepuk kepala Yuki sekali, "Tenang saja, Yuki-chan pasti akan mendapatkannya. Kau gadis yang baik kok."

Muka Yuki memerah, dan Oliver masih tertawa. Aku hanya melihat mereka berdua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Dasar pasangan yang tidak jujur. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka saling menyukai, tetapi entah kenapa ... sampai sekarang mereka belum jadian juga.

"_Tadaima_ ..."

Aku mengenal suara itu. Suara Mizki-chan!

Aku langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menghampirinya. Terlihat ia sedang membawa belanjaan yang banyak, dan entah kenapa mukanya terlihat ... Kusut?

"_Okaerinasai_, Micchan! Wow, kau berbelanja apa saja?"

Ia tampak berusaha tersenyum, "Macam-macam!"

... Entah kenapa, senyumnya yang barusan ... Terlihat seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

" ... Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada masalah? Apa kau kelelahan?" tanyaku berturut-turut sambil mengambil plastik belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan.

Ia menggeleng, "Um, tidak ... Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

"_Hontou ni_?"

"_Hontou_! Ah, ngomong-ngomong ... Apa Yoko _oba-san_ sudah datang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Belum. Sepertinya dia masih membeli _cake_ Natal."

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menaruh belanjaan-belanjaan ini ke dalam kamar. Yuu-kun, bisakah kau menyerahkan plastik yang kau pegang itu ke Hana? Aku akan membantunya memasak setelah ini."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Dengan senang hati."

* * *

Kami semua menikmati hidangan Natal yang dibuat Mizki-chan dan Hana dengan lahap. Setelah itu, kami berebutan untuk mendapatkan potongan _cake _yang telah dipotong rapi oleh _kaa-san_.

"Ah, kenyangnya~" ucap Yuki gembira.

"Baiklah semua, ayo berkumpul di sini!" ajak _kaa-san_ sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah. Aku, Mizki-chan, Yuki, Oliver, dan para _maid_ pun mengikutinya. Kemudian, kami duduk melingkar di karpet yang terletak di depan perapian.

Kami berdoa, setelah itu kami saling menyampaikan harapan untuk tahun depan. Setelah itu, kami sibuk bernyanyi. Tak lama, _kaa-san_ membagikan hadiah Natal untuk kami. Hana membagikan gelang bermotif bunga, dan Hima membagikan _cheese muffin_ buatannya. Dan kemudian, giliran Mizki-chan untuk membagikan hadiahnya. Semuanya tampak senang saat mendapatkan hadiah darinya. Begitu pula denganku.

Kami menikmati malam ini dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan aku tak menyadari, ada sesuatu yang besar, yang disembunyikan oleh Mizki-chan, dan aku tidak mengetahuinya.

* * *

Akhirnya, tanggal satu Januari. Setelah selesai menjalani pemotretan bersama Mizki-chan di kuil, kami pun berganti baju dan berjalan-jalan di sini.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Mizki-chan tampak lesu dan sedih. Begitu pula dengan Oliver dan Yuki. Sepertinya para _maid _dan _kaa-san_ mengetahui alasannya, tapi mereka tidak menjawab apa-apa ketika aku bertanya kepada mereka. Hal itu membuatku sangat penasaran.

"Haah ... Meskipun tahun baru, tapi tetap saja dingin ya!"

Mizki-chan mengangguk kecil, "Hmm. Tetapi sebentar lagi musim semi datang ... Ya?"

"Yap. Dan saat itu, kita akan menjalani upacara kelulusan ... Waktu terasa cepat, ya."

Mizki-chan tidak menjawab. Tampaknya, ia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan barusan?

Aku hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menggandengnya ke sebuah bangku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan, kemudian menyerahkannya ke Mizki-chan.

" ... Untukku?"

Aku mengangguk. Mizki-chan tersenyum simpul, kemudian membukanya.

"Ini ... K-Kalung?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Iya, kupikir itu cocok untukmu. Err—maaf ya, Natal sudah seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku baru bisa menyerahkannya sekarang. Habisnya ... Aku baru dapat gaji dua hari yang lalu sih."

Ia tertawa kecil, "_Daijobu_! Aku sangat menyukainya! _Arigato ne_, Yuu-kun!"

"_Douitashimashu._ Senang kau menyukainya."

Dan kemudian hening menyelimuti kami.

"_Ano_ _ne_, Mizki-chan."

"_Nani ka_?"

"Sepertinya ... Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

Raut mukanya langsung berubah murung.

" ... Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak bercerita apa-apa kepadaku?"

Mizki-chan menghela nafas panjang, " ... Aku sebetulnya ingin menyembunyikan hal ini dari Yuu-kun, karena aku tidak ingin kau tahu dan aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengucapkannya."

Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, " ... Kuharap, kau tidak kecewa ketika aku mengatakan semua ini."

Aku tertawa, "Memangnya tentang hal apa sih? Kenapa kau sampai serius seperti itu?"

Mizki-chan tersenyum kecil, " ... Ini tentang ... Kepindahanku dan Ollie saat musim semi nanti."

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa, dan kedua mataku membulat.

" ... Jika kau bercanda, ini tidak lu—"

"Aku juga berharap ini bukan sungguhan!"  
Aku langsung terdiam mendengar seruan Mizki barusan.

" ... Kau ... Akan pindah ke mana?" tanyaku lirih.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika lagi, tinggal bersama _dad_ serta orang tua dari _mom_. Dan Oliver akan ke Osaka, tempat di mana ayah dan ibunya _dad_ tinggal. Ini karena kakek dan nenek kami merasa sepertinya kami akan lebih aman jika tinggal bersama keluarga."

" ... Dan kau ... Tidak menolak?"

"Aku ingin sekali menolak, tapi —aku tidak bisa. Mereka benar-benar ingin kami tinggal bersama mereka."

" ... Berapa lama ... Kalian akan tinggal di sana?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

" ... Mungkin ... Sekitar empat tahun ... Sampai kami berdua cukup dewasa untuk tinggal berdua sendirian."

Keheningan kembali menyapa kami. Dan kemudian, Mizki-chan memelukku.

" ... Micchan ...?"

Dia sesenggukkan, "M-Maafkan aku Yuu-kun ... S-Sebetulnya ... A-Aku ti-tidak m-mau se-seperti i-ini ..."

Aku balas memeluknya erat, dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Tenang saja. Meskipun kau akan pergi jauh ... Aku akan tetap ada untukmu."

* * *

Salju yang menumpuk di kota Tokyo, semuanya sudah mencair karena cahaya matahari yang hangat. Kuncup bunga sakura pun mulai bermunculan. Ya, benar. Musim semi sudah datang.

Aku menjalani hari demi hari bersama Mizki-chan dengan menyenangkan seperti biasa.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu, berharap hari kelulusan tidak akan pernah datang.

Naasnya, akhirnya hari ini adalah pelaksanaan hari itu.

Semua anak di kelasku sudah mengetahui tentang kepindahan Mizki-chan. Banyak yang sedih, bahkan Gumi-chan sampai menangis. Mereka tidak ingin dia pergi meninggalkan negara ini.

Akhirnya, kami pun berfoto-foto, untuk kenang-kenangan. Setelah selesai berfoto, para anak perempuan memeluk Mizki-chan bergantian. Sepertinya, mereka benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Meskipun dia hanya satu setengah tahun bersekolah di sini, tetapi semuanya menyayanginya.

Dan akhirnya, tibalah waktuku untuk mengantarkan Mizki-chan ke bandara. Gumi-chan, Aoki-chan, Rion-chan, Ling-chan, dan Gumiya juga ikut mengantar kepergiannya.

Aoki-chan dan Rion-chan memeluk Mizki. Mata Gumi-chan masih sembab, dan Gumiya hanya menghela nafas sambil menenangkannya. Ling-chan mendatangiku.

" ... Kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya, Yuuma-kun? Kulihat kalian belum berbincang-bincang hari ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian menghampiri Mizki.

" ... Kau sudah mau pergi, ya."

Dia mengangguk kecil. Aku menggigit bibirku, kemudian langsung memeluknya, erat.

" ... Meskipun kau pergi jauh ... Aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu. Terutama, senyummu. Karena senyumanmu lebih berharga dari siapapun."

Dia hanya diam saja.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, Micchan. Aku ... Setiap hari aku akan mengirim _mail_ untukmu. Kupastikan kau tidak akan kesepian."

Dia tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya.

* * *

**Empat tahun kemudian ...**

Aku sibuk mendengarkan penata rambutku yang bercerita tentang betapa menyebalkannya model-model baru sekarang. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarkannya.

Yah, aku tetap menjadi model hingga sekarang, meskipun tanpa Mizki. Aku masih sering berhubungan dengannya, dan kami masih pacaran. Aku masuk ke jurusan kedokteran sekarang, karena aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Gumi-chan dan Gumiya masuk ke jurusan sastra. Aoki-chan dan Rion-chan ... Mereka ke jurusan _fashion_, kudengar Aoki-chan ingin menjadi _designer_ dan Rion-chan ingin menjadi _stylish_. Ling? Dia masuk ke jurusan boga, dia bilang ingin menjadi seorang _chef_.

Banyak yang berubah. Semua sudah menjadi lebih dewasa. Yuki juga sudah mau masuk SMU. Aku pun menjadi model terkenal sekarang, bahkan aku ditawari untuk menjadi seorang aktor juga.

Sekarang, aku akan menjalani sebuah pemotretan dengan seorang model perempuan yang terkenal dari luar negeri. Aku tidak tahu siapa, karena tidak ada yang memberitahuku. Sepertinya, ia baru saja pindah ke Jepang.

Niji-san mengetuk pintu ruangan rias, dan kemudian mendatangiku.

"Kau sudah siap, Yuuma?"

Aku mengangguk, "Apa model itu sudah datang?"

Niji-san menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul, "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Haah, lama sekali sih? Aku ada kuliah siang ini." ucapku sambil membetulkan kacamata yang sedang kupakai.

Niji-san tertawa, "Dasar sok sibuk."

Aku hanya mencibir.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih modelnya?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Kujamin, kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

Aku mendengus pelan. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar rias terbuka lagi.

Kedua bola mataku membulat menatap siapa yang ada di situ.

Seorang gadis tinggi berambut hitam panjang, yang bagian bawah rambutnya bergulung-gulung. Ia tampak manis dan dewasa.

Meskipun potongan rambutnya berbeda, aku dapat mengenalinya.

... Gadis itu adalah Mizki-chan.

"_Ah, sorry I'm late_! Mohon kerja samanya! Mulai hari ini, aku kembali dari Amerika!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk tersenyum manis.

Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

" ... Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, _baka_? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Ia hanya tersenyum geli dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku, "_Sorry, I didn't tell you because I want to surprise you_, Yuu-kun."

Aku menghela nafas, "Itu bukan masalah yang besar. _Okaerinasai, _Micchan."

* * *

Yo! Ah~ akhirnya selesai juga fict ini ... Gimana? Abal? Ngegantung? _Ending _kurang memuaskan? Mohon semuanya ditumpahkan di kotak ripiu 8'D

Mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan dalam _fict _ini! Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para _readers _yang setia mengikuti _fict _ini!


End file.
